Emerald City Days
by TheWarrior12
Summary: Sequel to the story “Shiz Days.” Instead of staying one short day, in the Emerald City, our favorite girls spend one short month there. Gelphie.
1. Day 1: Our Home For the Next Month

**General Wicked Disclaimer**: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.

**Gelphie Disclaimer**: This story contains Gelphie (a.k.a. Elphaba and Glinda romance) If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Rating is T: **N/A

**Author's Note: **This story is the sequel of the story, "Shiz Days."

This story is a AU that asks the question, "What if Elphaba and Glinda stayed in the Emerald City for a month instead of one short day?" These short oneshot type stories contain fluff, angst, and much more. Enjoy and remember feedback is always welcome.

**Emerald City Days**

Day 1: Our Home For the Next Month

"We're staying here?" Glinda asked, once they entered the room, as she gave it a questionable look. She had no idea that the inn's room would be anything like this.

"Yup, this will be our home for the next month," Elphaba answered, as she placed their suitcases on the bed.

"But...but it's so small," Glinda interjected. "I have closets at home bigger than this room."

Elphaba grinned as she started to unpack their things before replying, "I'm sure with your great eye for fashion and design you can make this room look better than it has ever has been before."

"Elphie, this room needs an extreme make over. So much so that I don't think one month of remodeling can fix," Glinda said, as she gave a sigh before screaming.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked in worry.

"I think I saw a bug," Glinda replied, as she looked about frantically.

"Glinda, we had bugs in our dorm, and you didn't freak out this badly. Wait, I take that back," Elphaba answered.

"I can't stay here. I just can't," Glinda said, as she gave the green witch a pout. Elphaba had to admit the blonde looked so cute when she did that.

"Oh, my sweet, are you telling me you are going to leave me here all alone?" Elphaba asked, as she walked over to Glinda and wrapped her arms around the blonde woman.

"Oh, Elphie, I would never leave you alone. It's just...well...I don't like these bugs and all," Glinda answered, as she ran her hand over the green woman's arms.

"Don't worry, my pretty, I'll protect you from all the bugs," Elphaba replied with grin.

"Okay, well I guess if you're here I won't mind being here too," Glinda said, her voice soft, only for that sentence before rising in excitement. "I can't believe we're going to see the Wizard of Oz! What do you think he's like?"

"I bet he's strong mined, determined about things, and loves to read too. A man who rules Oz must have a lot of knowledge and wisdom," Elphaba answered.

"If I didn't know better I would say you were describing yourself," Glinda said, as she poked the green woman in the shoulder.

Elphaba gave a cackle before answering, "I doubt one could relate the great Wizard of Oz to myself."

"Let's play a game!" Glinda said suddenly.

"A game?" Questioned Elphaba.

"Yes, let's explore this room!" Glinda replied, as she headed to the closet door and opened it.

"Find anything adventurer Glinda?"

"I found...I found an ugly shirt," The blonde answered, as she held it up and showed the green woman. "Ick, no wonder someone left this here."

"Who knows, my sweet, maybe in a few years it could be a great piece of fashion," Elphaba said, as she joined Glinda in the exploration of their small room.

"Not likely," Glinda answered, as she threw the shirt back into the closet before heading over to the bed to look under it. "Nothing under here but dust bunnies."

The two women then headed over to a desk and started to look for anything interesting there.

"Oh my," Glinda said, as she started to turn a deep shade of pink, once she opened one of the drawers.

"Are you all right, my love?" Elphaba asked in concern.

"Whoever stayed in this room before us had a bad taste in fashion but clearly had other tastes," Glinda replied, as she showed the item to the green woman. The item was magazine with a very voluptuous woman on the front in very reveling underwear. Across the bottom there was a saying that read, 'Feeling naughty?'

"Let me see that," Elphaba said, in an excited tone, as she took the magazine and began to look through the it. Glinda soon noticed a change in her girlfriend's eyes as she flipped through the pages. "Wow..." She was clearly enjoying herself.

"Give me that!" Glinda replied, as she snatched the magazine back.

"Hey! I wasn't done looking through that," Elphaba answered, as she tried to get it back but failed.

"Well you're done now," The blonde retorted.

"Aw, you're no fun," Elphaba replied, playfully.

"I could be fun if you want," Glinda answered, her voice thick with seduction. "As a matter of fact... I'm feeling naughty," Elphaba gave a playfully growl as she grabbed Glinda around the waist and pulled her close as she nipped at the blonde's neck.

Elphaba waited until Glinda let out a soft moan before answering, "Good, because I'm feeling Wicked."


	2. Day 2: The Wash & Brush Up Company

Day 2: The Wash & Brush Up Company

"Glinda, I'm really not sure about this," Elphaba said, as the bubbly blonde pulled her into a strange looking building named, 'The Wash & Brush Up Co.'

That morning Glinda had begged Elphaba to join her as she participated in some spa treatment. The blonde always enjoyed these things and persuaded the green woman to give it a try. Now that they were finally here Elphaba wasn't too sure about the whole idea.

"Oh, come on, Elphie, don't worry. Once you're all done you'll feel so relaxed and new," Glinda assured her. Once they entered a man and a woman was there to greet them.

"Well good day to you ladies. Are you here to freshen up and be relaxed?" The woman asked.

"We certainly are," Glinda answered, with an excited tone.

"Well we're here to serve. Donald you take this one here and I'll take her tall friend," The woman replied.

"As you wish Susan," The man said, as he motioned Glinda to follow him. Elphaba refused to let Glinda go however as she gave this Donald a dirty look.

"Elphie, there is no need to worry," Glinda said, as she patted the green woman on the arm.

"We're not going to be together?" Elphaba asked her voice soft.

"Oh, don't you worry, darling, you're friend will be okay," Susan said, with a giggle.

"I'll be fine, Elphie, no worries," Glinda answered, as she moved quickly to give the green woman a kiss on the cheek to reassure her things were be okay.

Elphaba, in turn, gave a sigh and slowly but surely let go of Glinda. Then she watched as, the man named, Donald grasped the blonde's hand and as let her in the opposite direction.

"You just watch where you put your hands buddy." Elphaba growled, at Donald, as she watched her girlfriend leave her sights.

"Come on, dear, we got to get you all settled," Susan said, as she took one of Elphaba's hands, led her into another room, and had her sit down in a large chair. "Don't worry, I'm a masseuse and manicurist, all in one," When Susan noticed Elphaba was looking a bit nervous she added, "No need to be worried, darling, our job is to keep looking young and fair in the Merry Old Land of Oz. That's our specialty. Giving people make overs."

"Been there done that," Elphaba whispered under her breath.

"Now just lay back and relax," Susan said, as she brought over a strange container of green gunk. She then handed Elphaba two thin slices of cucumber before leaving. The green girl looked over the slices. She wasn't sure what to do with these pieces. After a second or two of pondering Elphaba shrugged her shoulders and ate the two slices.

"Now darling just...hey... where are the two pieces of cucumber I just gave you?" Susan asked, as she looked about the room once she returned.

"I ate them. Wasn't I suppose to?" Elphaba asked.

Susan suppressed a laugh as she shook her head and answered, "Darling those two cucumber pieces are suppose to go on your eyes. Now wait there I'll be right back with some more. But don't eat them this time."

Elphaba's brow drew together in confusion. "Why would they be for my eyes? Sweet Oz, how does Glinda understand all this stuff?"

When Susan returned she had a paintbrush in hand and wasted no time dunking the brush into the strange container of green gunk.

"What are you going to do with that green stuff?" Elphaba asked.

"It's going on your face," Susan replied, only to have the green woman look at her in horror.

"I'm green enough thank you," Elphaba replied, as she looked like she was about to make a mad dash for the exit.

"Oh, darling, don't worry this green substance can be washed off. Now don't worry. This stuff is good for your face," Susan said.

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" Elphaba asked, her voice rising in anger slightly.

"No, of course not. Now just lay back and relax," Susan said, as she patted the green woman's shoulder.

Elphaba gave a sigh, but let Susan paint the strange green gunk on her face. After her face was completely covered Susan then took the two slices of cucumber and placed it over Elphaba's eyes. "Now just lay there and relax. I'll be back in a little bit." With that she left.

"Well this is boring," Elphaba whispered. "I can't even read with these things over my eyes." After five minutes the green woman was getting impatience, so she took the two cucumber slices off her eyes and started to eat the pieces.

"You are one interesting one," Susan said suddenly.

"I'm just not into these kind of things, sorry." Elphaba answered, as she shallowed the last part of second cucumber. "But thanks for the snacks."

"Do you want to see how you're friend is doing?" Susan asked.

"Yes, if you would please," Elphaba replied.

A smile formed upon Susan's lips as she shook her head, and threw a towel to Elphaba so she could wipe the green gunk from her face. She then motioned the green woman to follow her. Elphaba was quick to go after her.

Susan led the green woman into another room where Glinda was. Elphaba couldn't help but feel shocked when she saw her blonde girlfriend cover in the same green gunk that she was with two random slices of cucumbers over her eyes.

"I'll leave you too alone," Susan whispered before exiting.

"Glinda?" Elphaba questioned in shock. The green woman never thought she would see the day where the blonde would have a green face too.

"Elphie?" Glinda questioned, as she lifted the cucumbers from her eyes. "What are you doing here? You're suppose to be relaxing."

"I'm not good at this relaxing stuff apparently," Elphaba replied, as she kicked the floor with her boot.

"Aw, my dear Elphie, I guess this isn't your thing," Glinda said, as she motioned the green woman to get closer. She then noticed that Elphaba wouldn't stop staring at her. "Are you okay, Elphie?"

"Yes, I'm fine, it's just I never thought I would ever see you with a...green face," Elphaba answered.

"This green stuff is a mask to help prevent the signs of aging," Glinda replied.

"Glinda, you and I are too young to be thinking about wrinkles and aging," Elphaba said, with a cackle as she took the cucumbers from the blonde's hand and ate them.

"Maybe, but then I think about Madam Morrible, and her wrinkles, and I can't help but want to do this," Glinda answered as she took the green woman's hand into her own.

"I guess I'll leave you to your relaxing then," Elphaba said, as she went to leave but the blonde held on strong.

"You know, Elphie, I would be more relaxed if you were here with me." Glinda said, as she stood up and pushed the green woman into the chair before getting on her lap and curling up in her arms.

Elphaba smiled as she wrapped her arms around Glinda and let out a relaxed sigh before replying, "Now this kind of relaxing I like."


	3. Day 3: Dress Salons

Day 3: Dress Salons

"Elphie, what do you think of this dress?" Glinda asked as she held the garment up to herself.

"It's nice, like the other dozen you showed me in the past minute," Elphaba replied, as she watched the blonde put the dress away. "Glinda, you already bought three new dresses today. Don't you think that's enough?"

"But, Elphie, I'm finding all these great deals!" Glinda answered, as she found another dress. "What do you think about this one?"

"I don't get why you want my opinion. I don't get fashion," Elphaba said, as she took a seat on a near by chair.

"It's always nice to have a second opinion about things," Glinda replied, as she walked over to the green woman and pulled her up. "Let's look over here." Elphaba gave a quiet sigh and followed her girlfriend. "Oh, Elphaba, stop huffing and puffing and look for something that you might like."

"These items are all too sparkly or too outlandish for my taste," Elphaba answered, as her eyebrows narrowed.

"Oh, don't be so quick to judge. Ooh! Look at this dress! Sweet Oz it's gorgeous!" Glinda exclaimed as she found a poofy pink dress. "I'm so buying this." The green woman couldn't help but cackle quietly as she watched Glinda nearly drool over the new found dress.

"And what are you laughing about?" Glinda questioned.

"You're just so funny when you find a dress you like," Elphaba replied, as she snaked an arm around the blonde woman's waist.

"Well don't laugh too hard. You act the same way when you find a rare book of some kind. You act like you found a diamond when you pick out a book," Glinda answered.

"I already found my diamond," Elphaba whispered, as she kissed Glinda on the lips quickly.

"You know, Elphie, you can be quite romantic when you want to be," Glinda answered, as another dress caught her eye. "Ooh, this one is pretty too."

"Why don't you buy out the entire store, so we can go?" Elphaba said, with a sigh.

"Oh, Elphie, I can't do that," Glinda said, with a laugh. "Our closet in our room is far too small."

"Damn our small closet space," The green woman answered, her voice monotone.

"Indeed," Glinda replied, as she picked up another dress. "I'm just going to try these on. I'll be just a tick tock."

"All right," Elphaba answered, as she began to wandered around the store.

After what seemed like forever Glinda came back out with three dresses in her arms. A huge smile could be seen across her face, and Elphaba knew that meant she was going to buy all the dresses she had in her arms.

"What took you so long?" Elphaba asked.

"Dress selecting takes time," Glinda answered, as she watched the green woman's mouth curl to one side.

"So you're done shopping, right?"

"Well..." Glinda began.

"Glinda, please, we have been in so many different apparel stores today. I think you have shopped enough," Elphaba said, as she folded her arms over her chest. "We didn't come to the Emerald City just to shop you know."

"Oh, just give me a few more minutes, and I promise, I will be done. Please, just a few more minutes," Glinda begged, as she gave the green woman the biggest puppy dog eyes.

Elphaba gave out a deep sigh but answered, "All right a few more minutes."

"Thank you!" Glinda exclaimed, as she kissed her girlfriend on the check, before heading off to the back of the store.

Elphaba just shook her head and fixed her hat. It wasn't long before the green woman heard a faint yell and quickly fled to the back of the store. When she made it to there she saw Glinda rolling on the ground with a red headed woman. Each one of them had a hold on the same dress as they rolled around to gain possession of the article of clothing.

"Let go!" Glinda shouted.

"No! I saw this dress first!" The red headed woman yelled back

"The hell you did!" Glinda retorted, as she got to her feet and began to drag the other woman around.

"Glinda what is going on here?" Elphaba asked, not sure what to do.

"I saw this dress first, but this stupid one here is trying to take it from me!" Glinda answered. She showed no signs of letting go of the dress.

"She's lying I saw it first, and she tried to take it from me!" The red head answered, as she hung on as she was dragged around.

"Okay, both are you just let go of the dress," Elphaba said, realizing she had to break them up.

"No!" Both of them said at the same time.

"I want the dress!"

"Well I say it first you red headed nightmare!"

"Oh, just shut up you blonde devil."

"Silence!" Elphaba yelled, as she stood in front of Glinda, so she couldn't pull the other woman around and then grabbed the dress. "You two both let go of the dress now, or I'll ripe it from your hands myself!"

After hearing the angry tone in the green woman's voice the dress was soon released. Elphaba then looked at the dress before adding, "In fact I'm going to buy this dress."

"Oh, Elphie, you can't! It won't fit you!" Glinda whined.

"I am buying it. I'll use it for a rag or something. But no one should get into a fight over a dress. Now, Glinda, you go pay for the dresses you have, and I'll meet you outside the store."

Glinda let loose an sad sigh and said, "If I had two more minutes I would have gotten that dress from that red headed meany," With that she walked off.

Ten minutes passed before Elphaba joined Glinda outside. The green woman didn't say a word as she held out the bag, to the blonde, with the dress that had a fight break out because of it.

"Elphie?" Glinda questioned.

"I'm not using the dress as a rag. I bought it for you," Elphaba replied.

"Oh, Elphie, you are the best!" Glinda exclaimed, as she wrapped her arms around the green woman and kissed her deeply. "I love you! I love you!"

"What can I say? My plan worked," Elphaba replied.

"Plan?" Glinda questioned.

"Yup, I pretended I was going to buy it and use it as a rag, so I could get it away from the red headed woman and then buy it for you," Elphaba answered.

"You are just so smart," Glinda replied, as she gave the green woman another passionate kiss. As she kissed her green love, she opened her eyes to see the red headed woman coming out the store. Without breaking the kiss Glinda removed the new dress from the bag and waved it so the red headed woman could see.

The red headed woman just gave a huff in defeat, and stomped off, as Glinda just deepened the kiss as a sign of victory.


	4. Day 4: Libraries

Day 4: Libraries

"Elphie, can we go now?" Glinda asked, as she gave out a deep sigh.

Her and Elphaba had been spending all day checking out the libraries in the Emerald City. Elphaba had promised her this was the last one she wanted to check out, but this library was proving the longest to get the green girl out of.

"No, I'm reading," Elphaba answered, as she turned a page of the massive science book she was reading.

"But I'm bored!" Glinda whined, a little too loudly, that resulted in the librarian shushing her. "Elphie, please, this place is full of madness," Glinda added in a whisper. "I mean I can't even talk in here."

"You can talk just talk quietly." Elphaba retorted.

"I'm so picking the next place we go," Glinda answered, with a huff.

"Glinda, there are thousands of books here. I'm sure you can find a book that interests you," Elphaba replied.

"Are there any books about a sexy green woman?" Glinda asked in a seductive tone.

"Glinda, I don't know what you think this place is but this is a library," Elphaba answered, as she looked over to the next page in her book.

"Well, maybe they would get more people to come into this place if they had books like the ones I'm thinking about. Ones about a sexy green woman who has a beautiful blonde maiden as her girlfriend," Glinda said, with a purr in her voice. When Elphaba didn't answer Glinda was quick to come up with another thing to say. "Sweet Oz, Elphie, I need you to kiss me."

"What?" Elphaba didn't get to say more than that because Glinda had planted her lips firmly on to the green woman's own. Elphaba was completely surprised by this action, but it didn't take her long to return the kiss with just as much passion.

The kiss would have lasted longer but the librarian was quick to put a finger to her lips and say, "Shhh! Either be quiet or leave!"

"Something tells me that librarian wants us to go," Elphaba said, as she tried to hide the smile on her lips.

"Aw, but I don't want to go yet. I'm just getting into this library stuff," Glinda answered, her voice disappointed.

"I don't think making out is considered library stuff."

"It is if you're in a library," Glinda said with a huff. Elphaba just gave the blonde a grin, and was tempted to start their kiss back up again, but the look the librarian was giving them would make the bravest person nervous. "Well what other library stuff can we do?"

"I'm not sure what else one can do in a library besides reading, studying, and making out with their gorgeous blonde girlfriend," Elphaba answered.

"I know! We should run around screaming just to mess with that librarian, or have a book fight," Glinda suggested.

"Where do you get these ideas?" Elphaba asked in a whisper.

"My mind tends to wander when I can't make out with my stunning green girlfriend," Glinda replied, as she started to play with Elphaba's raven hair.

"How about we whisper quietly to each other?" Elphaba proposed as she looked back toward the book she was reading.

"How will that annoy the librarian?" Glinda demanded.

"Why do you want to annoy that librarian so much anyway?" Elphaba asked.

"She shushed me," Glinda answered, her voice a bit sad.

"Oh, my sweet, come here," Elphaba replied, as she opened her arms up, and the blonde quick to fall into them. "You really want to annoy that librarian don't you?"

"Yes," Glinda whispered. "She shushed me."

"Okay, let's get back at them. Here's the plan," Elphaba said, as she began to whisper in the blonde's ear.

...X...

After a few minutes Elphaba went up to the desk where the librarian was. When the librarian didn't acknowledge her the green woman cleared her throat quite loudly.

"Can I help you?" The librarian, who sort of looked like Madam Morrible, asked.

"Yes, well you see I'm looking for a book that's about a sexy green skinned woman," Elphaba said.

"We don't have any books about things like that," The librarian answered, in a tone that showed she wasn't happy with Elphaba's request.

"Oh, okay then, how about a book that's about a beautiful blonde maiden who is the girlfriend of the sexy green skinned woman," Elphaba asked.

"No, we don't have books like that either," The librarian replied, her voice tone sounding more annoyed.

"Okay, then how about a book that has both a sexy green woman and a beautiful blonde maiden," Elphaba asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We don't have any books like that either! Now please..." But the librarian was interrupted before she had a chance to finish.

"Well what books do you have that makes note of a green woman and her beautiful blonde girlfriend?" Elphaba demanded.

"We don't have any books like THAT!" The librarian yelled.

"SHUSH! Hey, some of us our trying to read here! You're a librarian you should know the rules about not talking loudly!" Glinda answered, as she gave the librarian a dirty look. In turn the librarian's face started to turn a bit red from embarrassment. Elphaba then turned away and joined Glinda. She held out her green hand to the blonde and without missing a beat she took it.

"You happy now that we annoyed the librarian?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, very much so," Glinda answered, as she gave green hand a squeeze, and with that the sexy green skinned woman and her beautiful blonde girlfriend left the library in victory.


	5. Day 5: Palaces

Day 5: Palaces

"Wow, this place is huge! This is a grand palace if I ever saw one," Glinda said, as she looked about.

"Glinda, they are going to start a tour. Let's join that group over there," Elphaba suggested.

"I think we will have a more enjoyable time if we explored on our own," Glinda replied, as she headed off in the other direction. "Besides I want to see the throne part now, and I know if we go with the group they are just going to talk awhile."

Elphaba could do nothing but follow her blonde girlfriend towards the throne room. Once they entered the throne room the green woman was surprised to see they were the only ones in there at the time. When she looked to her left she saw a large throne being blocked off by a red satin rope. It wasn't long before she saw Glinda duck under the stain rope.

"Glinda, what are you doing?"

"I just didn't come here to see a palace I want to test everything out as well," Glinda answered, walked up to the closest seat.

"Glinda, get back here. You're going to us thrown out," Elphaba said, as she looked about in a nervous manner.

"Elphie, there's no one here," The blonde retorted, as she took a seat on the throne. "Wow, this is nice. I feel like a Queen."

"Good you tried it out now get back here," Elphaba said, as she motioned the blonde woman back to her side.

"Oh, Elphie, you're such a worried wart. Come on let's have some fun and role play. I can be the beautiful Queen and you can be my servant."

"Servant?" Elphaba asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave the blonde a look that said, 'No way.'

"Okay, you can be the King instead," Glinda said, as she curled her finger back and forth to summon the green woman to sit by her side. After making sure the coast was clear, Elphaba ducked under the stain rope and took a seat next to Glinda.

"I must say this is really nice," Elphaba admitted.

"Too bad we didn't have more people here with us. They could have pretended to be our loyal subjects," Glinda answered.

"Oh, I'm sure they would have gone for that," Elphaba answered, in a sarcastic tone.

"I know!" Glinda exclaimed with a excited squeal. "When we get back to our hotel room let's make crowns out of paper, use the bed sheets as robes, and pretend to be royal."

"You just like to dress up don't you?" Elphaba asked with a grin.

"It's one of the many fun things connected to role playing," Glinda replied. Her eyes then lit up when she saw a golden scepter. The blonde then leaped off the throne and walked up to the scepter before picking it up. "Ooh, pretty."

"Glinda, put that down before you break it," Elphaba said, as she made it over to the blonde in record time.

"Aw, you're just jealous that I get this nice looking scepter. Here you can have this sword. You're the King after all. Be careful, it's sharp," Glinda warned her.

"I don't care if you have the scepter, it's just... I don't think we should be touching these things," Elphaba answered, as she looked over the sword the blonde had just handed her.

"Oh, do not worry your pretty little green head off," Glinda replied, as she patted Elphaba on the shoulder. "We are the King and Queen after all. We can touch anything we like." With that the blonde pinched her green girlfriend's behind.

Glinda then let out a squeal as she pulled Elphaba over to a statue of a king made out of heavy stone.

"Look King Elphaba there's other king. He's going to try to steal your title! He might even try to steal me! Fight him!" Glinda shouted.

"Glinda, I'm not going to damage this statue," Elphaba answered.

"Oh, you won't damage it," Glinda replied, as she hit the statue with her scepter quite hard to show no damage could be done to it. "Now fight! I want to see my green hero at work."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and pointed her sword at the statue before saying, "So you are the brute who is trying to steal my kingdom from me?" The statue of course didn't utter a reply. "Your silence will not save you!" And with that Elphaba began fighting the statue with the sword, but after a few seconds she stopped. "Glinda, I feel stupid doing this."

"No, keep going, I'm really enjoying this," Glinda replied, her eyes were wide. She clearly didn't want to miss a moment.

"You like to see me fight a statue?" Elphaba questioned.

"No, I like to see my green King save the kingdom and impress her beautiful Queen," The blonde replied, her voice husky and filled with excitement. After fighting the statue for a few more moments Elphaba pulled back and held up her sword in victory.

"I have defeated my foe!" Elphaba exclaimed. "Do I get a prize?"

"Come here for your prize," Glinda answered. Without wasting another moment Elphaba walked up to the blonde and was rewarded a passionate kiss. The kiss would have lasted longer but many footsteps could be heard coming their way.

"Oh, damn, we got to put this stuff away," Elphaba said, as she grabbed Glinda's scepter and placed it and the sword back in it's correct spots before they took off.

"Well that was fun while it lasted," Elphaba said.

"Ooh, look, Elphie they have a gift shop here!" Glinda replied. "Let go and see if they have an neat stuff to buy."

"For role playing?" Elphaba asked with a chuckle.

"You know me too well," Glinda answered, before linking her arm with Elphaba's as they entered the store.


	6. Day 6: Museums

Day 6: Museums

"Elphaba we have been in this museum for hours! Can we go now?" Glinda asked with an over dramatic sigh. This was the third museum they had been to today, and the blonde woman was getting quite tired.

"Glinda, we spent hours doing things you like to do, so we are going to stay a bit longer here. It's only fair," Elphaba answered.

"Oh, please Elphie, can we go? I'll do anything," Glinda begged.

"No," Elphaba answered, as she walked into the other room.

"I'll do your laundry for a week," Glinda said.

"No," The green girl replied.

"I'll buy you any Science book you want!" Glinda suggested.

"No."

"I'll be you're slave for a week! Anything you want I'll do," The blonde answered in a seductive tone as she played with Elphaba's raven locks.

"That does sound tempting but my answer is still no," Elphaba replied.

"Oh come on, Elphie, I don't see how you can have fun looking at this old stuff!" Glinda said, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's a learning experience. Pay more attention and maybe you'll learn something," With that Elphaba walked away a bit for something caught her eye. Before she could look at the object she wanted to study Glinda grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to something else.

"Elphie! Sweet Oz, look at this guy. He must have gotten hurt when he died. Look how he's all bandaged up," Glinda exclaimed.

"Glinda, that's a mummy. He got bandaged up like that because that's the custom of that time. Great Pharaohs were wrapped like that on purpose. He didn't get hurt," Elphaba answered.

"Oh," Glinda said. "But look at all the jewels he has with him! When I die that's what I want. I want to be wrapped up just like that and have all those jewels with me."

"Glinda, they don't do that anymore and besides I don't think you would like it," Elphaba replied, as she looked over the mummy.

"Why not?" Glinda demanded.

"Because one of the customs about doing this is they take your brain out through your nose," Elphaba answered.

"ICK! That's so gross! Never mind I don't want that to happen to me," Glinda said, as she clung to Elphaba, in fear, almost like the mummy was going to was going to jump up from it's resting place.

"It's okay, my sweet, the mummy isn't going to hurt you. He's dead," Elphaba said, with a smile.

"Well, just to be sure, I'm going to stay by you," Glinda answered, as she began to pull the green woman away. It didn't take long before the blonde to see something else. "Ooh, I see something shiny." Elphaba just rolled her eyes as she got dragged over to the far side of the room. There in a glass box as well was a diamond incrusted tiara. "Now that is a beautiful piece of jewelry. They should let people try it on instead of keeping it in that case."

"Glinda, everything here are old artefacts. People can't touch them. These precious objects could break," Elphaba said.

"The museum could let it be supervised, so the visitors could learn by being hands on with this old stuff," Glinda suggested. "Well expect for that mummy. He can stay in his nice glass case away from me."

Elphaba smiled and without warning kissed Glinda on the side of her mouth before saying, "You're so cute. Do you know that?"

"Maybe. Say it again just so I can be sure," Glinda answered.

"You're cute." Elphaba replied, as she kissed the blonde on her lips this time. "You know what? I think we have been in this museum long enough. How about we head back to our room?"

"I like the sound of that," Glinda answered, before being pulled close to the green woman. The blonde gave a little squeak in surprise as she felt Elphaba's warm breath against her ear.

"Besides, I feel like being hands on with the most precious thing in the entire world," Elphaba whispered in a husky voice.

"And what is that?" The blonde woman asked, playing along, as she felt the green woman wrap her arms around her waist.

Elphaba grinned as she answered, "The super rare and one of a kind Glinda Upland."


	7. Day 7: A Hundred Strong

Day 7: A Hundred Strong

"These building are so pretty. All green and such," Glinda said, as her and Elphaba walked hand in hand down the street. "Did you know that I love the color green?"

"Really? I didn't notice," Elphaba answered sarcastically. Just then loud shouts could be heard behind them. The green woman looked over her shoulder to see a huge group of soldiers pushing through the crowd of people.

"OUT OF THE WAY! GALE FORCE COMING THROUGH!" She heard the leader yell. Elphaba was quick to react and pull herself and Glinda away against the wall, so they wouldn't be trampled over. But the look on how the Gale Force was running it was clear they would stop for no one.

"Oh, Elphie, you saved me!" Glinda said, as she kissed her green girlfriend on the lips quickly as a sign of thanks.

"Watch where you're going next time!" Elphaba shouted at the group of soldiers. Two of them heard Elphaba's remarks and turned around to face her.

"What did you say girl?" One of them asked as they walked over to the two women.

"Watch where you're going. You nearly ran us over including all those other people walking," Elphaba spat, as she moved in front of Glinda in a protective manner.

"Elphie, just let it go," Glinda whispered, as she clung to the green woman in fear.

"We have orders from the Wizard himself, so if you have a problem take it up with him," The second soldier remarked before they walked away to join their group.

"Overconfident brutes," Elphaba growled. "Just because they are a hundred strong. They think they can just run over people."

"Well when you are working with the Wizard you can change all that, so those Gale soldiers can be nicer to people," Glinda said, as she patted the green woman's shoulder. "Now let's not think of it a moment longer we got some sight seeing to see."

Elphaba answered by taking Glinda's arm and the two walked on towards a line of tall buildings out in the distance.

"Wow, these are so pretty. I just love the how they are all glowing green," Glinda commented. "How many do you think are?"

"There are a lot. I would say at least a hundred. One would think you would be tired of green with seeing me everyday and all," Elphaba answered, as her eyes scanned over a few buildings.

"Oh, I can never get tired of you, my love." Glinda said, as she pulled her over to the opposite side of the street. "Elphie, look that man is selling green bagels! Let's buy one. I am kind of hungry."

Elphaba didn't really have a chance to answer as she was pulled over to the man who was pushing a cart.

"One bagel please," Glinda replied. "So how do you get the bread to be green? Do you use magic?"

"We just use food dye," The man answered, as Elphaba handed him the money. "Enjoy your emerald bagel."

Glinda waved goodbye to him as she pulled Elphaba along the street. She then tore off a piece of the green bagel and tapped Elphaba's nose with it until she opened her mouth. The blonde then placed the piece of bread in her girlfriend's mouth.

After they finished eating the bagel, the two woman walked about for another hour before Elphaba noticed that Glinda trying to suppress a yawn.

"Tired my sweet?"

"Just a little," The blonde answered.

"Then let's head back to our inn. We can always go visit the other parts of the Emerald City some other time," Elphaba said, as she felt Glinda link her arm with her own.

As the two women neared their inn Elphaba caught sight of the Gale Force guards again. This time they were on the opposite side of the street.

"There are those blasted Gale Force brutes again," Elphaba growled. "Running around like a chicken with its head cut off as they carry their spears and guns. They think they're so great just because their a hundred strong."

The blonde could see her green love was getting very angry, so she leaned in close to get Elphaba's attention.

"They're not the only thing that is a hundred strong. My kisses come in hundreds," Glinda answered, as she pulled Elphaba down and they shared a long kiss.

Once the two women they finally parted for air Elphaba grinned and replied, "That's one kiss... ninety-nine to go."


	8. Day 8: Wonders Like You’ve Never Seen

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. Anyway here's the next two chapters! :)**

Day 8: Wonders Like You've Never Seen

"Elphie?" Glinda asked, as she laid sprawled out on their single lumpy bed.

"What is it my sweet?" Elphaba replied, as she continued to stare out the window and look at the glowing green city.

"I think we could be the next two wonders of the world," The blonde answered, as she sat up slightly.

"What makes you think that?" The green woman asked, as she turned to face her girlfriend.

"I just have this feeling that you and I are going to be famous. So very famous that we will be wonders of Oz. We will be wonders like you've never seen. Just think I'll be grand..."

"And I'll be green?" Elphaba asked with a smile.

"Well you're always green." With that the blonde stood up and wrapped her arms around her emerald skinned love.

"Do you really think I will be a wonder to Oz?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Just think about it...all of Oz knowing your name. Screaming when they see you. Mobs and mobs of people shouting your name," Glinda said, as she rose on her tippy toes and kissed Elphaba on the cheek. "You will certainly be a wonder that Oz has never seen."

"And do you want the same thing, Glinda, my dear? To have people shout your name and cheer when they see you?"

"Oh that would be so grand! I can see me now floating, by bubble, across Oz. The people yelling 'Look there's Glinda!'" The blonde gave a happy sigh as she thought about it. "Right now though I am no wonder. I'm just a beautiful blonde who has an amazing taste in fashion," Glinda added before giving her hair a toss and fixing her dress.

"You're a wonder to me," Elphaba said, as she lifted Glinda's chin up so she was looking into her eyes.

"And you're mine," Glinda answered, as a light blush formed upon her face. With that said the grand wonder and the green wonder moved in close to share a kiss.


	9. Day 9: It’s All Grand

Day 9: It's All Grand

"Glinda, if we ever want to get to that restaurant, before the rush, we're going to have to leave in a few minutes. Are you ready?" Elphaba asked, as she fixed her black hat.

"I'm almost ready! I just can't decide on what shoes to wear," Glinda called back from the bathroom.

"Wear whatever ones take the least time to put on," Elphaba answered, with a sigh.

"Easy for you to say," Glinda grumbled. After another minute, Glinda exited from the bathroom. Her hair was neatly styled, and her face was lightly touched up with makeup. "I'm all set,"

"It's about time," Elphaba replied, as she extended her arm out to the blonde.

"How does my dress look? Oh, and Elphie do you like the shoes I decided on?" Glinda asked, as she looked over herself.

"It's all grand," Elphaba answered, as she took a step closer to the blonde.

Glinda took the arm, and soon the two women headed out towards the line of restaurant that littered the streets of the Emerald City.

"See, Elphaba, we beat the rush," Glinda said, with a grin, as she poked the green woman in the side.

"Only because I kept reminding you that we had to leave at a certain time," Elphaba answered, as she held the door opened for Glinda.

"Wow, I must say Elphie, what a grand restaurant this is. I'm glad I suggested it,"

"Um, Glinda, I believe I suggested to come to this restaurant," Elphaba answered, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You certainly did not! I suggested it!" Glinda retorted, as she turned to the host. "A table for two please," As they were led to their table their argument continued.

"There is no way I'm going to let you take credit for this," Elphaba whispered, as she pinched Glinda from behind.

Elphaba snicked under her breath as Glinda answered, "Oh, you mean green thing you."

Once they were seated Elphaba covered took one of Glinda's hands and kissed the top of it before handing her a menu.

After looking over the food selections Elphaba and Glinda made their choices. As they waited for their food Glinda entertained Elphaba with the latest gossip and fashion tips. When the green woman grew weary of the conversation, she distracted her blonde girlfriend by caressing her arms, and gently running her emerald fingers though the golden locks.

This let to a passionate kiss that led Glinda to forget what she was talking about. When this happened three times Glinda started to suspect something.

"Elphie, are you indifferent to my conversation choices?" Glinda asked, as she moved close to the green woman.

"As much as I love to hear your enchanting voice. I rather put those lips to better use," Elphaba said with a purr that nearly made Glinda swoon. Before the blonde could answer her lips were covered by green lips. She kissed Elphaba in return, and the two women only pulled back to regain their breath. "How was that?" Elphaba added, in another purr.

"It's all grand," Glinda whispered, as she looked up to see their food at arrived.

"How's your food, my sweet?" Elphaba asked a minute or so after their started eating.

"It's all grand," Glinda answered, as she held up her fork with a piece of food on it. "Taste for yourself," With those words the blonde placed the fork near Elphaba's mouth. The green woman hesitated for a beat before opening her mouth and taking the food into her mouth.

"So, what do you think?" Glinda asked, with a twinkle her in eyes.

"Grand indeed," Elphaba replied, once she swallowed the food.

Once they were done eating they paid the check and left. The two woman grinning from ear to ear when they got home.

"Did you enjoy the evening, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, as she opened their door and walked inside.

"It was all grand," Glinda answered, as she slipped her shoes off before laying down on their bed.

"If you say that saying one more time I think I might implode from vexation," Elphaba muttered, as she removed her own shoes.

"It's all grand, it's all grand, it's all grand!" Glinda replied, her voice had a mocking quality to it, as she giggled.

"Glinda..." Elphaba said, in a tone of her own warning the blonde not to test her.

"It's all grand, it's all grand, it's all grand!" Glinda repeated, this time a bit louder.

"Glinda, I'm warning you."

It's all grand, it's all grand, it's all-oh!" Glinda replied, as Elphaba tackled her and pressed her lips to the blonde's to silent her. Glinda tried to repeat her saying once again, but found herself losing her voice as Elphaba trailed her kisses down her neck. She surrendered the fight of trying to annoy Elphaba, and just focused on her lover's actions instead.

Two hours of love making later, both woman laid wrapped up in each other's arms. Each were breathing heavy from satisfaction.

"I must say making love to me for two hours is one way to stop me from talking," Glinda muttered, her voice filled with bliss.

"You were moaning and screaming a lot though. Doesn't that count as talking?" Elphaba asked, with a grin. Glinda didn't answer. Instead she let loose a deep sigh of happiness. "I take it you enjoyed the pass two hours?"

Glinda lifted her head and touched her lips to Elphaba's before answering in a seductive voice, "It was all grand."


	10. Day 10: It’s All Green

Day 10: It's All Green

"Glinda? Glinda? Hey are you alright?" Elphaba asked, as she noticed her blonde girlfriend had been staring at her for at least five minutes straight as she read.

"I'm better than alright," Glinda answered, as she let out a blissful sigh.

"Are you thinking about shoes again?" Elphaba asked.

"Why do you think that every time I stare off into space I'm thinking about shoes?" Glinda asked, as she folded her arms across her chest. Elphaba just shrugged her shoulders and went back to reading. Another five minutes went by and Elphaba noticed that Glinda was still staring at her.

"Let me guess, you are thinking about clothes," The green woman said, as one of her eyebrows rose. The blonde in turn squealed inside her head a little. Elphaba's eyebrow raise always excited her so.

"You're partly right. I'm thinking about your clothes and my own clothes off and littering the floor," Glinda replied, with a giggle before jumping up and looking out the window. "Oh, Elphie, it's all green outside. This city reminds me of you. How I love it so."

The blonde then turned, made her way over to her green girlfriend, and threw the book she was reading on the bed, so she could slide into her lap. "Must you dress all bundled up? You know it's okay to show a little skin, Elphie, my dear." With that Glinda unbuttoned two of the buttons on Elphaba's shirt.

"Yup," Elphaba answered, not really paying attention, as her brown eyes darted to Glinda's ample chest before rising to meet blue eyes.

"I just love your skin Elphaba. It's so smooth and pretty," Glinda said, as she stroked an emerald cheek. "And best of all... it's all green."

"You are just noticing that now? My dear, Glinda, we must get you glasses at once. I'm afraid you are blind as a bat," Elphaba answered, in such a sarcastic manner, that the blonde slapped her playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh, shush, you mean green thing," Glinda said, with a smile.

"At least you know I'm green now," Elphaba mumbled, only to receive another slap in the same place.

"I say we take a walk, and go sight seeing in the Emerald City," Glinda declared, as she snuggled into the green woman's arms.

"How do you expect to do that when you are nestled in my arms so?" Elphaba asked, as she tightened her grip on the blonde woman instantly. She really didn't want Glinda to leave her side even for a moment.

"Well in that case I'll just stare at you. You're more beautiful than that Emerald City anyway," Glinda responded before nuzzling her face against an verdant neck.

"Oh, Glinda, you little flirt. You can't possible think that I'm more beautiful then the Emerald City," Elphaba answered, as she ran one of her fingers through golden curls.

"Hush, now, if I say you are more beautiful, then you're more beautiful," Glinda replied, her voice stern but still playful.

Elphaba didn't argue as she placed a kiss on the blonde's head. She knew from experience Glinda would never back down if she believed she was right one hundred percent. She then felt Glinda unbutton a few more buttons, on her shirt, and kiss the exposed skin before whispering, "What do you know? It is all green."


	11. Day 11: Place Where We Belong

Day 11: Place Where We Belong

"Just look at that sunset," Glinda mused, as she pointed out towards the beautiful display of colors against the sky. "So beautiful."

"So very beautiful indeed," Elphaba said, with a grin. Glinda peered over her shoulder to see her green girlfriend wasn't looking at the sunset at all, but at her. The blonde smiled and took a green hand into her own.

"I have never seen so many colors before int the sky. There's yellow, orange, red, purple, and even pink!" Glinda said, as she pointed to the pink color which was the majority of all the colors in the sunset. "See? Even the sky believes pink goes good with green." Elphaba cackled lightly as she focused her attention on the pink color surrounding the glowing green city.

"The city does look quite stunning in the evening," Elphaba replied, her breath heavy.

Glinda couldn't tell if Elphaba's heavy breath was because she was relaxed, or because she was growing bored. The blonde woman quickly darted her eyes away from the sky and looked at her green girlfriend to see she didn't look bored whatsoever.

In fact, the way the sun was hitting her raven hair, the hair that was not hidden by her black hat, caused Glinda's breath to hitch, for the dark hair seemed to glisten against the light. She was so caught up in staring at the Elphaba's raven hair he green woman had to clear her throat quite loud to pull her out of the trance.

"You all right, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, as she gripped the blonde's shoulders gently in a tender manner.

"I'm fine, just fine," Glinda answered, as she shook her head briefly, before turning her attention back to the sunset. After a few moments of silence the blonde woman spoke up, "Elphie, can you picture us living here?"

"You mean us living in the park? I don't know about that Glinda. I mean where would you put your clothes and all your shoes?" Elphaba asked, her tone, showed she was clearly joking. "Also I don't think you would like sleeping on the park bench."

"I mean can you picture us living, here, in the city?" Glinda asked, before bumping the green woman playfully. "In other words, do you think the Emerlad City is the place where we belong?"

"Do you enjoying living here?" Elphaba answered, as she looped an arm around Glinda's waist and pulled her close.

"I really do like it here. I know we have been here for little more than ten days know, but I can really see myself staying here for a good long time. Well only if you are with me of course."

"Well if everything goes well with the Wizard, than I know, we will be staying here for a good long time," Elphaba replied, as her gaze rose to peer at the sky. "Of course I believe the real place where we belong is with each other. Don't you agree?"

Glinda grinned and pulled Elphaba's head down, so they could share a kiss. Once they parted the blonde stroke a green cheek before answered, "I couldn't agree with you more."


	12. Day 12: In A Single Lumpy Bed

Day 12: In A Single Lumpy Bed

"I will never understand why this bed is so lumpy," Glinda declared one morning as she laid her head on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Is that why you use me as your pillow?" Elphaba asked, with her eyes still closed.

"I say we tear this bed apart and see why it's so lumpy!" The blonde said, as she poked the green woman in the side and lifted her head up.

"I say we go back to sleep. The sun isn't even up yet," Elphaba pointed out as she tried to suppress a yawn.

"Well we would get a better night sleep if our bed wasn't so lumpy," Glinda answered, with a huff, as she began to feel around under the sheets.

"Must you do this now, my sweet?"

"I want to find out what is in this bed! Ah ha! Elphaba, I got something! I got something!" Glinda declared in great excitement.

"You got my foot," Elphaba replied, her voice plain.

"I knew it felt familiar," Glinda answered, as she let go of the green woman's foot and began to feel around some more.

"Will you stop moving around so. I really want to go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired," The blonde replied.

"Come here and I will make you tired. A long ravishing always does the trick," Elphaba answered, as she watched Glinda disappear under the covers.

"I thought you were tired?" Glinda asked with a muffled giggle.

"When you're asleep that means I can sleep," Elphaba answered, as she watched the blonde continue her crawl under the blankets.

"I mean, seriously, how can a bed be this lumpy!"

"It's probably a very old bed," Elphaba muttered with a sigh. "You can always sleep on the floor you know."

"Let's not talk crazy, Elphaba. You know what, we should complain to the innkeeper about this sorry excuse for a mattress," Glinda said, as she made it to the end of the bed.

"We should go to sleep," Elphaba answered only to get pinched in the rear by Glinda. "What happened to looking for what was making this bed so uncomfortable?"

"I took a brief detour," The blonde replied, with a giggle. Elphaba couldn't help but grin as she closed her eyes once again, but the consent moving and talking from her girlfriend made it impossible for her body to fall back to sleep.

"I do declare that this bed must be stuffed with rocks," Glinda said as she poked at the mattress with a pink polished nail. Elphaba could only let out a great sigh. "Or at least with jagged bricks."

"Just lay back and relax. Then before you know it you will forget all about this lumpy bed."

"I can't give up yet Elphie." With that Glinda began to grope the mattress in the attempt to discover the reason for the extreme lumpiness. "Isn't this lumpy bed bothering you?"

"Sure it's a little shapely, but then again I do enjoy things with a bit of figure," Elphaba answered, with a purr as she caressed down the blonde's hips. Glinda giggled and gave a seductive purr of her own when she felt the green woman's touch descend upon her.

"I always knew that, Elphie."

"Now please, my sweet, cease this movement. I am still hopeful that I can get a few more hours of sleep in."

"Well I am hopeful I can solve this lumpy mystery," Glinda replied, as she dived under the covers once again.

Ten minutes later Glinda emerged from under the cover with a huff. "Well I didn't find anything. This bed is just lumpy by nature."

"Good, now we can go back to sleep," Elphaba answered, her voice relieved, as she closed her eyes once again.

Glinda just gave the green woman a pout and replied, "What happened to my ravishing?"

With those words Elphaba's eyes snapped open, and she pressed her lips against Glinda's as she placed the blonde under her. As their kiss grew, Glinda soon realized that she wasn't going to be thinking about how this single bed was so very lumpy for long.


	13. Day 13: Visitors

A/N: This chapter has some Biyero content in it.

Day 13: Visitors

It was a beautiful day in the Emerald City, and Glinda was busy all morning trying to make their little inn room look decent. Today Fiyero and Boq were going to come up to visit and to say Glinda was excited was an understatement. She was so overjoyed to have some visitors. It was no surprise though, for Glinda was a social butterfly.

"Glinda, you are cleaning like the Wizard of Oz himself was coming here," Elphaba said, as she watched the overly hyper blonde clean.

"Oh, Elphie, I'm just so happy that we are going to see some of our friends. I want to make this place at least look somewhat nice," Glinda answered twirled around in a circle before blowing a kiss to the green woman. Elphaba just gave her a grin as a knock came from behind their door.

"Ooh, they're here!" Glinda answered, as she clapped her hands, ran to the door, and opened it. "Fiyero! Boq! Good to see you. Come in, come in, I'm sorry that things might not look prefect but this place can only look so good, I'm afraid."

"That's fine, Glinda, you're room still looks cleaner than Fiyero's closet. Sweet Oz, one can get lost if they walk inside," Boq answered, as he gently poked the Prince in the ribs. "It's a jungle of silk, cotton, wool, and other clothe materials."

"Hey, I'm a Winkie Prince, I need to keep up with the latest fashion," Fiyero answered, as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the Munchkin with false anger.

"No fighting you two. Today is suppose to be a fun day. Now kiss and make up," Elphaba demanded, with a smile, as she stood up and wrapped an arm around the blonde.

"You're the boss," Fiyero replied, as he pecked Boq on the lips.

"You call that a kiss?" Glinda asked with a huff. "Come on, Fiyero give your love a better kiss than that,"

"I'm all kissed out. I need some time to recover," Fiyero answered with a happy sigh. "You didn't see Boq and I when we were taking the train to get here,"

"I understand, Elphaba and I had a fun time last night. I was so tired!" Glinda replied, as a result Elphaba begun to blush a darker green color.

"Um, Glinda, my sweet, don't you think we should show Fiyero and Boq around the Emerald City?" Elphaba asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yes, of course! Come you two! You have to see the city. It's such a beautiful place," Glinda exclaimed, as she tugged on Elphaba's sleeve to follow her. Fiyero and Boq just gave each other a grin as they followed the two women out the door.

"Wow, the city looks even more amazing up close and personal," Boq wondered, once they were out on the street.

"The city seems to glow. It is a nice sight," Fiyero answered, as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Oh, Fuzzo, we just have to come here one day...just the two of us," Boq said, as he took the Prince's hand into his own.

"Fuzzo?" Elphaba asked with a smile.

"That's Boq nick name for me," Fiyero mumbled, as a light blush came across his face, and looked over to the Munchkin. "What did I tell you about calling me by my nick name in public?"

"Sorry, Fuzzo, oh I mean Fiyero," Boq retorted in a soft voice.

"I think it's a cute nick name," Glinda piped up.

"I prefer the nick name Fireo," Fiyero replied. "It just sounds more powerful because it sounds like the word fire."

"You two can talk about nick names later, now, follow us," Glinda said, as she pushed the two young men along.

After a minute or so they came to band that was playing on the sidewalk. Glinda wasted no time standing in front of the band so she could dance.

"Elphie, come join me!" She exclaimed, as she motioned with hands for the green woman to follow.

"That's okay. I'm fine just watching you," Elphaba answered, only to get pushed over to Glinda by Fiyero.

"Go and dance Elphaba," Fiyero shouted, as he clapped his hands.

"You're going to pay for that Fuzzo," Elphaba muttered with a crafty grin.

"I heard that!" Fiyero yelled back.

Just then Glinda placed her hands the green woman's shoulders and started to sway at a steady pace. This in turn caused Elphaba to dance with her.

"Aw, they are so adorable together, don't you think so?" Boq asked Fiyero, as he watched Elphaba and Glinda who were clearly enjoying their dance time together.

"They are quite precious together. Pink goes good with green," The Prince added, as he wrapped an arm around Boq's shoulders in turn the Munchkin began to run his fingers though the Prince's hair.

Once the song ended Fiyero and Boq gave the two women a clap as a sign they did a good job dancing. Elphaba then turned to them and titled her hat in a sigh of thanks before doing the same gesture towards the band.

"That was fun! Ooh, let's go shopping now!" Glinda exclaimed, as she began to bounce up and down.

"Glinda, I'm afraid, if we took Fiyero and Boq into a store they would never get out with you around," Elphaba answered, as she kissed the blonde on the cheek. "Remember we want to show them the city not the stores."

"I guess you're right," Glinda replied, with a deep sigh, as she kissed Elphaba in return before leading the group on and getting exciting all over again. "Come on, there is still so much to see! Ooh! There are these weird scary looking things that you just have to witness. They look like oversize men in suspenders, but they have no arms, and their necks randomly shoot out so it looks like they have giraffe necks. It's a little freaky I must say,"

"Come on I'll lead you to them," Glinda said, as she started to head off in the direction, but stopped after a few paces and ran back to Elphaba. "Um, on second thoughts, I think I'll have Elphaba show you. I'm a bit afraid of them myself."

...X...

After a few hours of walking around the Emerald City and seeing the scary oversize men in suspenders the four of them returned to the inn room.

"Well, I must say, thank you Elphaba and Glinda for taking us around the Emerald City. It was a very enjoyable day. Don't you think so Boq?"

"Oh yes, I enjoyed every moment of it. Well expect for the part where we saw the scary oversize men in suspenders that had no arms. They were quite scary," Boq answered, with a shutter.

"Well good thing I was there to protect you from them then," Fiyero said, as he puffed out his chest.

"What are you talking about?" Boq asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You were hiding behind me when you saw them."

"No, I wasn't. Um, I just wanted to move behind you so you could see the show," Fiyero answered, as he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

"Sure you were," Boq retorted as he kissed the Prince on the cheek.

"Thanks agin for the lovely time, but I think it would be best if Boq and I got back to the train station before evening," Fiyero said, as he hugged Elphaba and Glinda and Boq did the same.

"Thanks for coming!" Glinda replied.

"Thank you for inviting us. Oh yes, good luck with seeing the Wizard Elphaba. I'm sure your meeting with him will go fine," Fiyero said.

"Thanks," Elphaba answered.

"Bye guys!" Glinda cried out. In turn they gave the two women one more wave before exiting. "I hope they have a safe journey," Glinda added once Fiyero and Boq had left.

"I'm sure they will but I'm not too worried about them," Elphaba said, as she pecked the blonde on the lips. "If those scary oversize men in suspenders attack them I'm know Boq will protect his Fuzzo." Glinda only giggled in response.


	14. Day 14: Fortune Teller

Day 14: Fortune Teller

It was a bright day when Elphaba and Glinda were returning from a day of shopping. As they passed along the street something caught Glinda's eye.

"Oh look, Elphie, a fortune teller! Let's get our fortune told!" The blonde said, as she jumped up and down.

"I don't know," Elphaba answered, she clearly looked unsure about the whole thing.

"Oh, come on, it will be fun," Glinda replied, as she dragged the green woman inside the building.

Once they entered they saw a boney women wearing strange clothes. She was sitting behind table. On the table was as a crystal ball and some candles. Once she saw them she greeted them.

"Ah, more travelers seeking answers about their future. Come and sit and let us see what's in your future."

Glinda gave a squeal as she pulled Elphaba over. The green woman only sighed as she placed a few coins on the table in front of the fortune teller.

"Now who wants to go first?" The fortune teller asked.

"Ooh, I do, I want to go first!" Glinda nearly shouted.

"Very well." The fortune teller answered, as she looked deeply into her crystal ball. The crystal ball filled with a white smoke for a moment or two before it settled.

"Ah, I see your future now. It's a good one. Yes, yes, it is. I foresee you making a big impression in Oz, or I should say a good impression in Oz. You will be far more popular then you are now as well."

"I like the sound of that." Glinda said, with a smile, as she nudged Elphaba. "Tell Elphaba's future next."

The fortune teller nodded her head before staring at her crystal ball once again. The crystal ball filled up with smoke once again but only this time is was black smoke instead of white. Once the smoke disappeared silence came over the room.

"Well what's my future?" Elphaba asked, her voice monotone.

"I'm afraid like your past your future will be a rocky one," The fortune teller answered. "You will deal with more hardships. Well this is odd..."

"What is it?" Glinda asked.

"For some reason the word wicked keeps popping up. The word wicked will effect your future. It will effect it in ways you never thought."

"I had enough of this," Elphaba growled. "Come on Glinda we're leaving." With that the green woman stood up and exited in anger.

"Elphie, wait!" Glinda called out.

"Some people just can't take the truth," The fortune teller replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Glinda didn't answer as she hurried to follow her green girlfriend. She quickly found her kicking the ground with her boot.

"Oh, Elphie, don't get all bent out of shape about this. That fortune teller was just trying to scare you," Glinda said, as she walked over to her and stroked a green arm. "Besides there is no guarantee that any of what she said would come true. Come on you know that. It's all just for fun. No one every believes what they say will come true,"

"I know...it's just it would have been nice if I didn't get such a negative reading," Elphaba answered with a heavy sigh.

"True," Glinda replied as she kissed her green love on the corner of her mouth.

"Well at least I have one good thing that I know will be in my future," Elphaba said, with a grin.

"And what's that?" The blonde asked.

Elphaba's grin just grew wider as she answered, "You."


	15. Day 15: Tunnel of Love

Day 15: Tunnel of Love

Elphaba and Glinda were taking a walk downtown when the bubbly blonde saw a large group of people around a strange stand, or it looked to be a stand. Her eyes lit up, and she moved her head to one side and back again, trying to see what had caused this vast herd of people. Elphaba just watched Glinda intently and made no such movement to look at the crowd.

"Elphie, let's go over there, and see what all the commotion is about." The green woman really didn't have any choice as she was dragged over before she could utter an answer. Despite Glinda's smaller size, she could be quite strong when she wanted to be.

As they got closer, the two woman soon noticed the large group was huddled around what looked to be a ride of some sort. It wasn't long before Glinda gave a squeal and clapped her hands in excitement as she bounced up and down.

"Elphie! It's a tunnel of love ride! Oh, can we go on it! Please? Oh please?" Glinda begged her eyes shining.

"Glinda if you haven't noticed that ride involves water. Have you forgotten how I feel about water?" Elphaba asked, her brow coming together almost in a way to challenge the blonde.

"Oh I haven't, Elphie, but just think how romantic it would be."

"What's with you and romantic situations?" Elphaba asked, as only one of her eyebrows rose.

"Just shush and get in the boat. I promise you'll be fine," Glinda said, as she patted the green woman on the shoulder. "If for some reason our love boat does down you can use me as your boat."

"Well you do have the best floatation devices," Elphaba mumbled as she gave a glance at Glinda's ample bosom.

"What did you say Elphie?"

"Nothing, my sweet." Elphaba answered, only to be pulled over to one of the boats. "At least the boats look stable enough."

"Ooh, I can't wait!" Glinda replied, in an excited tone, as the green woman helped her inside the boat before getting in herself.

"Enjoy the ride," The man supervising the ride said, as he pulled a lever and the boat started to move.

"Yippee! Here we go!" Glinda shouted, as she linked her arm with her girlfriend.

"Oh joy," Elphaba grumbled, as she felt the boat sway a bit, and without voicing it, to Glinda, took back her statement about the boats looking stable.

As their boat disappeared farther down the tunnel Elphaba couldn't help but think how very tacky this ride was. The music that was playing, in the background, sounded out of tune, and wasn't romantic music, at least not by Elphaba's standards, by any means. The water color their boat was floating on was changing from a clear color to a blackish brown color that made the green woman frown in disgust. The flowers that were around them, that were suppose to created that romantic feeling, were either half dead or looked like weeds. There were also pictures of hearts and Cupid on the walls, but the pictures, Elphaba noticed, were either faded or hung upside-down.

The green woman then looked over to Glinda to see a huge smile on her face. She stared up at her green girl friend before kissing her on the cheek in excitement. Glinda was clearly enjoying herself despite the flaws of this ride. She wondered if Glinda was even aware of the problems this ride had.

"Look, there are fish!" Glinda shouted, as she pointed just a head of them. "Those two are swimming upside-down. I didn't know they did that."

Elphaba was about to tell Glinda that fish don't swim upside-down. In fact those two fish were dead, but decided it was better not too.

Suddenly their boat stopped with a might jerk that caught both woman by surprise. It especially scared Elphaba who thought, for a second, she was going to be shot out into the water.

Then a small bell was heard, and rose petals started to fall on top of them from the ceiling below. The petals covered their heads and Elphaba gave out a deep sigh. Glinda responded by blowing a hand full of the petals into Elphaba's face.

The green woman rose an eyebrow at her blonde girlfriend. Glinda just giggled and within seconds brought her lips against green ones. Elphaba was caught off guard by this, but after a few seconds returned the kiss with equal passion. Soon the awful music, the vulgar water, and faded pictures left Elphaba's mind and all she thought about was her Glinda.

Once they broke for air, Elphaba only waited a few seconds before she started up another make out session. The smell of rose and the scent of her girlfriend's perfume only increased Elphaba's need to kiss Glinda.

As their kiss grew in strength the two woman didn't even feel the boat start moving again. A few minutes went by and this time they weren't broken apart for their need of air. This time a loud clearing of the throat made, by the man supervising the ride, caused them jump apart.

"I can see you two enjoyed the ride," He said, with a small grin. Elphaba blushed as she quickly exited the boat before helping Glinda out as well.

"That was fun," Glinda said, as she linked arms with the green woman. "Did you have as much as fun as I did?"

"The beginning started out a little rocky, but the end made it all worth it," Elphaba replied, with a goofy grin that she tried to hide from Glinda. As they headed off down the street, the green woman couldn't help but pull Glinda closer to her.

"I say we make our own love tunnel ride. Made just for the two of us." Glinda said, with a purr. "Let's get started on it once we get back to our room."

Elphaba quickened her pace before answering, "You read my mind."


	16. Day 16: Afternoon Delight

Day 16: Afternoon Delight

"Are you ready for this, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, as she sat on the edge of their bed, her brown eyes twinkling ever so slightly.

"I couldn't be more ready," Glinda purred, as she gave her legs a quick stretch.

"Tell me if I'm going to fast or to hard," Elphaba said, as she closed the distance between them.

"I'll be sure tell you," The blonde whispered, as she felt the green woman's touch descend on her.

"How's this?" Elphaba asked, her voice unsure.

"Oh, Elphie, that's nice," Glinda cooed. Elphaba grinned in response and applied a bit more pressure. As a result, Glinda let out a surprised gasp.

"Glinda, something is telling me you like the way this is going." Elphaba replied, her voice thick with a playfully arrogance.

The blonde just nodded her head and after a minute said, "Now use both hands."

"Both hands already? Let's not rush things," Elphaba answered, with a soft cackle.

"Why must you tease me so?" Glinda asked, with a loud sigh that was uttered because of frustration, as well as delight.

"Because you enjoy it just as much as I do," Elphaba muttered, as her fingers took a faster pace.

"Oh, Elphie, don't stop," Glinda replied, her voice ragged, as her eyes slipped close.

"I have no intention to," Elphaba growled.

"Faster, oh please, faster," Glinda panted, as she gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"As you wish my sweet." With that the pace was quickened.

"That's it, Elphie, oh!"

"Would you like me to use both hands now?" Elphaba asked in a teasing fashion.

"Yes!" Glinda nearly shouted, as her breathing became more and more heavier with every passing moment. With that response Elphaba wasted no time doing what was asked of her. "Oh, Elphie!" The blonde cried out as her knuckles began to turn white from holding on to the bed sheets with such intensity. It wasn't long before Glinda let out a great moan before her body went limp.

"So, my sweet, how was that?" Elphaba asked, as she moved over so she could see Glinda's face better. Glinda didn't answer at first. She waited until her breathing had calmed somewhat before giving the green woman her response.

"That was amazing! Oh, Elphie, you have to give me foot massages more often. That was wonderful! Oh, my foot feels so much better now," Glinda said, between breaths, as she gave her toes a wiggle.

"Who would have guessed you would get so worked up over a simple foot massage," Elphaba answered, with a light cackle.

"I prefer the simple things in life," Glinda replied, as she gave her hair a quick toss. She then pulled Elphaba foot onto her lap, before removing her sock. "Now let me return the favor." She added with a purr.

"Glinda, you really don't have...oh!" Elphaba answered in surprise, as the blonde woman began to rub her emerald foot. "Don't stop, my sweet."

Glinda smiled widely in before whispering, "I have no intention to, my Elphie,"


	17. Day 17: Play Fight

Day 17: Play Fight

"Elphie, oh Elphie," Glinda called out in a sing song fashion.

"Yes? What is it?" Elphaba asked, as she raised an eyebrow at her blonde girlfriend.

"Hi," Glinda answered, with a giggle.

"Hello," Was all the green woman said, before going back to her work.

"Elphaba, I'm talking to you," Glinda replied, with a huff, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Glinda, can you talk to me later? I want to finish this note,"

"Fine," With that the blonde woman dramatically flopped down on the bed and began to hum out loud.

After a few minutes Elphaba gave out a sigh and replied, "Must you hum so loud?"

"It's keeps my brain busy when I hum," Glinda answered, as she rolled over and flashed her eyes lashes at her girlfriend. Elphaba could only shake her head as she went back to her work.

A few more minutes went by before Glinda suddenly jumped up from the bed and grabbed Elphaba around the shoulders. The quick action surprised the green woman and she remained still from shock.

"Let's play fight!" She declared, as she pulled the green woman from the chair she was sitting at.

"Glinda, I really need to get this-whoa!" Elphaba shouted, as Glinda tried to pin her to the ground.

"I'm going to win! I'm going to win unless you fight back, Elphie," Glinda said, as she attempted to take the green woman down to the floor. "You are going to lose!"

"Oh no you don't," Elphaba growled, quickly forgetting her work, as she whipped around and pinned Glinda's arms at her side.

"I won't let you win, you mean green thing!" Glinda yelled, in a playful tone as she thrashed her body in the hopes she could break free.

Glinda's thrashing was so wild, though, that both Elphaba and herself came crashing down onto the rug. A series of giggles and cackles could be heard as they rolled around like two venturesome kittens. Each of them tried to pin the other to the ground, but at first there was no clear winner. Glinda quickly tried to tickle the emerald woman to get the upper hand, but Elphaba was fast to put a stop to that.

Elphaba marveled at how strong Glinda could be when she wanted to. She was clearly not going to give up without putting up a good fight.

"My, my, aren't you the little firecracker?" Elphaba replied, as rolled them over so she was in the dominant position.

"I still have some fire left," Glinda answered, with a smug grin, as she rolled them over so she was on top.

"It looks like to me you are burned out," Elphaba added, and with a lighting fast move rolled them over a third time, so she was back on top of the blonde. Glinda tried to roll over again but found Elphaba had pinned her down quite nicely.

"Oh, darn it, I lost," Glinda replied, with a fake pout.

"I wouldn't say that," Elphaba answered, as she leaned down and began to kiss the blonde's neck ever so gently before adding, "There are no losers here. According to my own rules everybody wins,"

"I like your rules," Glinda said, her voice heavy. "We should play fight more often."

"I agree," Elphaba declared as she jumped up and helped Glinda up. "Up for another round?"

Glinda ran over to the bed as a crafty smile laid on her lips before answering, "Let round two begin!" With that the blonde motioned Elphaba to come and get her. The twinkle in the Glinda's blue eyes sent a shiver of excitement down the green woman's spine.

In turn, Elphaba just grinned widely before running at Glinda and tackling her on the bed. Round two had begun.


	18. Day 18: The Argument

**A/N: This story has reached over hundred reviews! You guys rock! Thank you! No fluff in this chapter but there will be more fluff in the future. :)**

Day 18: The Argument

Elphaba and Glinda had been in their room all morning, and it was soon going to be all afternoon. Glinda had suggested they go out, and enjoy the nice weather, but Elphaba had waved her off every time she tried. She was reading a huge book that talked all about the Wizard and she wanted to finish it as soon as possible.

"Elphie, you have been reading that for hours. How about a break?"

"Glin, I have to read this. It talks all about the Wizard, and I need to know as much as I can so I don't go into this blindly," Elphaba answered, as she tried to keep the anger out of her voice. This had to be the hundredth time Glinda had asked her to take a break.

"I just want to spend sometime with you that's all," Glinda replied, her voice soft before rising. "I mean it seems like you are always reading or studying. Don't you ever want to just have some fun?"

"Glinda, please, be quiet."

"Just one quick walk around the block is all I ask."

"No, I need to read this," Elphaba spat.

But Glinda persisted. "One break. Just one. Please, let's go for a walk!"

"I said no! If you want to go on a walk then go on a walk by yourself! And leave me ALONE!" Elphaba shouted, her voice harsh.

Glinda's bottom lip trembled as she yelled back, "Fine! I'll go on a walk alone without you! Sweet Oz, Elphaba, you can be so insensitive! I don't even know why I agreed to come with you to the Emerald City in the first place!" With that final shout Glinda fled out the door.

"Good, she's gone. Now I can finally read in peace and quiet," Elphaba replied, as she went back to her book.

One hour passed, and then a two, and three and then four and before Elphaba knew it darkness had fallen upon the city and Glinda still wasn't back yet.

"I hope she's okay," Elphaba whispered, as she bit her bottom lip in worry before shaking her head. "No, I'm not going to worry. Glinda ran off in the first place. Whatever she is I'm sure she can fine her way back." With that grumble the green woman went back to reading.

A few more hours passed before a large yawn told Elphaba it was time to stop reading. She looked at the clock to see it was nearly ten o'clock and there was still no signs of her blonde love. Worry seemed to descend on Elphaba's heart more strongly now, but anger was still the front runner, so she shook her head again and went to get ready to go to sleep.

After Elphaba was all set for bed she climbed into the single lumpy bed, and pulled the covers over her green body. Elphaba immediately noticed how she missed Glinda's body pressing against her own, the way it felt to hold the blonde beauty in her arms, and how Glinda would always give her a goodnight kiss that usually turned into ten goodnight kisses.

It was at that moment that Elphaba noticed the sounds coming from outside. When Glinda was in bed with her Elphaba only heard the blonde's gentle breathing, or her light snoring, or even her soft whispers of I love yous. Now without Glinda the green woman could hear the sounds of the city. The shouts of people, the rattling of carriages as they rushed back and forth, and the sound of people hurrying to some unknown location.

The sounds weren't very comforting and Elphaba could feel her heart hurt with every contraction. The feeling to jump out of the bed, throw her coat and shoes on, and storm into the night to find Glinda was getting to be overwhelming however, the anger from earlier that day still dwelled within Elphaba.

"Glinda's a big girl she can take care of herself," Elphaba murmured, as she pulled the covers even more tightly around her, and attempted to fall asleep.

It wasn't until an hour later before sleep found Elphaba. The only reason why it did was because the green woman's stress about where Glinda was and if she was okay took over her body so completely that it exhausted her body. So, for the first time, Elphaba laid in the single lumpy bed... alone.


	19. Day 19: Searching In The City

Day 19: Searching In The City

The sun was just coming through the window when Elphaba woke up. She blinked her eyes a few times, gave a quick yawn, as she went to wrap her arms around a familiar form but found she was all alone. Elphaba sprang up from the bed and the memories of yesterday came flooding back to her.

"Glinda, didn't come back! Sweet Oz, that means she spent the whole night in the city. Who knows what happened to her!" Elphaba exclaimed as she changed into her day clothes, and got her shoes and coat on in record time before fleeing out the door.

"This is crazy," Elphaba whispered. "The Emerald City is huge how am I suppose to find Glinda? Damn it! Why did I have to yell at her? By the Unnamed God why didn't I just listen to her? Why did I lose my temper? If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself!"

Elphaba fled down the street as fast as she could, pushing through the crowds, and checking inside every clothes or shoe store that was close by. Glinda was not in any of them however.

It wasn't long before Elphaba was out of breath, and she only began to look for her blonde girlfriend. Just then she heard loud voice call out above the crowd.

"Cabby! Cabby! Take you anywhere in the city, we does!"

"Right here!" Elphaba shouted as she hurried over to the cabby driver. "I need you to take me all over the city. I don't care how much it costs."

"What's the hurry?" The cabby asked, as he fixed his tall green top hat.

"I got into a fight with my girlfriend and she ran off. I have no idea where she is, and I'm afraid she could be hurt or worst," Elphaba replied, her voice frantic.

"Don't worry Miss. Hop in and my horse, Rainbow, and I will take you around the city in record time. Don't worry about the payment."

"Thank you so much! And I must say I have never seen a horse like that before." Elphaba said, as she nearly jumped into the seat and watched the horse change color from white to purple.

"No and never again will you see one like that. There's only one of him and he's the horse of a different color. Not sure where he came from exactly but he's the best carriage horse I have ever had. Now let's go and find your lady," With that the Cabby made a clicking sound for his horse, Rainbow, to go.

"Any idea where she would head to?" The Cabby asked once they had gotten to a good pace.

"Not sure to tell you the truth. I checked the clothing stores near here, but she wasn't there. Sweet Oz, I feel so stupid. All she wanted was to take a walk with me, and I was so mean to her. I should have just went on a walk with her," Elphaba said, with a heavy sigh, as she covered her face with one of her hands.

"What does your lady look like?" The Cabby asked.

"Blonde curly hair and her eyes are blue. She also has a small figure and last thing I remember her wearing was a pick dress,"

"I'll keep my eyes peeled, but don't be afraid to yell if you see her. I fancy with Rainbow's speed we will find her in no time. I know this city up and down and its every crack and curve, so with us together we make one great team," The Cabby's high spirits rose Elphaba's own.

She knew if she saw Glinda again she would make it up to her anyway she could. With another clicking sound the Cabby increased Rainbow's speed who had now turned an orange color.

"Is this your first time in the City?" The Cabby asked, as he pulled down his green top hat.

"It is," Elphaba answered. "By the end of this month I'm going to meet the Wizard."

"The Wizard you say? My, that's exciting. I wish you luck Miss," The Cabby replied, as he scratched at his facial hair. Elphaba would have responded, but she was too busy scanning the crowds of people for her blonde girlfriend.

"This is like looking for a needle in a haystack," Elphaba muttered.

"Maybe, but if that's the case, the needle is mental and we are the magnet," The Cabby answered, with a grand laugh. Elphaba couldn't help but grin as a result. They passed shops, museums, libraries, and crowd after crowd of people, but Glinda was no where to be seen.

The Cabby turned his head to see stress in the green woman's eyes and replied, "I wouldn't worry yet. I still got one more place that Rainbow can take us." With another click Rainbow, who was now a yellow color, took off down the street, and headed towards a small patch of woods that led into a park.

Elphaba was shocked to see trees in this vast city. They traveled on a dirt path for awhile before going over a bridge. Once over, the bridge, Rainbow gently slowed before stopping all together.

"I think we wore Rainbow out," Elphaba said, as she watched the horse turn a pink color.

"He's not tired at all. I think he's trying to tell you something," The Cabby answered, with a smile, as he nodded his head in the direction of a pond not too far away. Elphaba looked and nearly fell over in shock. There sitting on a bench by the pond was Glinda.

"That's Glinda! You found her! Elphaba exclaimed. "But how?"

The Cabby just gave another hardy bellow and replied, "Like I said before, Rainbow and I make a great team."

"You certainly do," Elphaba said, as she shook the Cabby's hand, as a sign of thanks.

"Off with you now and make up with your lady," The Cabby added, as he motioned with his hands for Elphaba to head toward Glinda. The green woman nodded and hurried over to where Glinda was sitting.

When the blonde saw her she let out a great huff and turned her head away. She then placed her arms across her chest and darted her eyes in the opposite direction.

Elphaba let out a sad sigh as she took a seat next to Glinda and removed her hat. She hoped this gesture would get Glinda's attention. When the blonde woman didn't say anything Elphaba knew she was going to have to start things up.

"Glinda? Glinda, my sweet, I know you're mad at me. And...well...I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to snap. My fuse was short for some reason yesterday. But I was so worried when you didn't come back to our room. I have spent all morning looking for you, and when I didn't know where you were, and if you were safe, I was so afraid. I'm just glad you're okay and I hope you know I am so deeply sorry. And I love you so very much."

When Elphaba finished she inched her way a little closer to the blonde. She was relieved to see Glinda didn't move away.

A few more seconds passed before Glinda turned her head so she could meet Elphaba's gaze. She could see tears rising in Elphaba's eyes from guilt. Glinda then caressed a green cheek before answering, "I accept your apology, and I love you too."

Elphaba responded by pulling Glinda against her for a hug and kissing her lips lightly before saying, "Thank you, my sweet, I will do anything to make it up to you, for how I behaved yesterday."

"Anything?" Glinda asked, with a grin.

"Yes, anything," Elphaba returned, with a nod of her head.

Glinda then stood up, taking Elphaba with her, linked arms with the green woman and simply said, "Let's take that walk now."

With that Elphaba grinned as she answered, "We better get our walk done now because when we get to our room I'm going to make such love to you that you won't be able to walk for hours."

Glinda blushed and smiled as she quickened their pace as she lead them back in the direction for their room at the inn.


	20. Day 20: Why Do You Love Me?

Day 20: Why Do You Love Me?

It had been two hours ago since Elphaba and Glinda decided to lay down for the night. Elphaba had surprisedly fallen asleep, within the first hour, and it was the blonde who was wide awake. As the green woman slept Glinda found herself gently stroking Elphaba's raven hair as she let her mind wander.

"Oh, my Elphie, you are so smart and beautiful. Why? Why do you love me?" Glinda whispered. "I love fashion. You love science. I love to buy clothes and shoes, and you love to buy books and lab materials. I love to go to parties, and you rather just sit and home and read. I crave attention, and you rather fade off into the shadows. But every time I start to doubt, you always know what to say or do to send that doubt away."

Just then Elphaba stirred slightly and her eyes opened. She gave a smile to her blonde girlfriend and lifted her head up slightly.

"Glinda, are you alright?" Elphaba asked, when she noticed the strict expression on the blonde's face.

"I was just thinking that's all," Glinda replied, as her brow came slightly together in a way that made the green girl smile.

"About new shoes and new clothes?" Elphaba joked.

"No, silly, I was thinking about you." Glinda answered, as she kissed a green cheek. "Elphie, my love?"

"Hmm?" Elphaba replied, in a sleepy tone.

"Why do you love me?" Glinda asked.

The green woman lifted her head up slightly as she gave a sleepy sigh before answering, "I just do."

"I don't like that answer," Glinda replied, with a huff.

"My heart has chosen you. Is that a better answer?" Glinda let out a soft murmur, laid her head back down, and moved so her back was facing the green woman.

"Glinda, are you cross because of the answer I have given you?" Elphaba asked, as she rose up slightly and nudged the blonde. When Glinda didn't answer, Elphaba moved slightly until she spooning the blonde before kissing her on the back of the neck a few times. "Glinda? Glinda, please answer me." Glinda waited a second or two before turning around, so she was facing the green woman.

"Elphie, I'm not cross," Glinda whispered.

"Prove it then," Elphaba answered, in a tone that was more like a drill sergeant than a lover.

Glinda was shocked by the tone her green love just used, but found herself aroused from it as well. She waited a moment or two before pressing her lips to Elphaba's own. The kiss they shared was passionate, not to mention, enough proof to prove to Elphaba that Glinda wasn't cross with her.

"Why do you love me?" Glinda asked, in a whisper. "I just don't get it. I'm anything but prefect."

"You are Glinda. My Glinda, and I love you just the way you are," With those words Elphaba kissed her blonde lover once again.

Glinda clearly liked this answer for she returned the kiss with just as much passion. She then laid her head on Elphaba's shoulder and quickly fell asleep.


	21. Day 21: Talk Nerdy To Me

Day 21: Talk Nerdy To Me

"Elphaba, why are you studying? We aren't in school!" Glinda exclaimed as she watched the green woman's face was buried in a Science book that talked about the Periodic Table of Elements.

"I need to keep my mind sharp. Who knows what the Wizard will want me to know," Elphaba answered, as she turned a page in her book.

"What are you studying anyway?" Glinda asked, with a huff.

"The Noble gases in the Periodic Table of Elements," Elphaba replied, rather quickly.

"Sounds boring," Glinda muttered, as she flopped down on the bed and just stared at Elphaba. As she gazed at her green love Glinda soon realized how hot and stirred up she was getting.

"Tell me about the Noble Gases," Glinda declared, as she shifted on the bed.

"Okay, well there are six of them and there names are argon, helium, krypton, neon, radon, and xenon. They are different from the other elements because they occur as a single atom instead of being in pairs. Atoms have a different numbers of protons as well. For example xenon has 54 protons where argon only has 18," Elphaba stopped there to see Glinda looking at her with lustful eyes.

"Oh, Elphie, don't stop! Please keep going," Glinda begged.

"I thought you found this boring," Elphaba replied, with a lift of her eyebrow.

"I do, but the when you say it I feel...excited," Glinda answered, as she licked her lips. "Oh, please, Elphaba, talk nerdy to me,"

"Um, okay then. Now where was I? Oh yes, well, each of elements also have atomic number, a symbol, an atomic mass, and the number of neutrons just to name a few. For example Radon's atomic number is 86, its symbol is Rn, an atomic mass is 222.0, and the number of neutrons are 136," Elphaba said, and was surprised to see Glinda shaking.

"Yes! Oh yes! Yes! Elphaba keep going! Oh, don't stop!" Glinda nearly shouted as she thrashed her head from side to side. Her chest was also rise up and down at an alarming rate.

"All elements are used for different reasons as well. You'll like this one, Glinda, because one of the places xenon is used in is bubble chambers. Not to mention..."

Elphaba didn't get another word out, for Glinda leaped off from the bed and crashed her lips with the green woman's own.

When they broke from the kiss Elphaba said, "I like this kind of studying,"

"Me too," Glinda replied, back. "Now continue, oh I just love it when you talk nerdy to me,"

Elphaba just grinned and answered her blonde love's request. The green woman then told herself she had to study more often especially when Glinda was around.


	22. Day 22: The Emerald Skinned Monster

Day 22: The Emerald Skinned Monster

It was night time as Elphaba and Glinda walked down the street arm in arm. The two woman were heading back from having a nice dinner out. They were laughing about a joke Glinda had made when they noticed a large crowd walking into a movie theater. The green woman looked up to read the title of the movie that was displayed above the ticket counter.

"Look, they named a movie after me." Elphaba joked as she noticed the title read, "The Emerald Skinned Monster."

"Let's go see it!" Glinda exclaimed, as she pulled on her girlfriend's coat.

"Glinda, my sweet, it looks like I really scary movie. Are you sure you want to see it?" Elphaba asked, as looked through her wallet to make sure she had enough money for the both of them to see the movie.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides I don't think one little old movie is going to scare me," Glinda said, her voice confident. "It's just a movie after all."

"All right. If you're sure." Elphaba replied, as she bought the tickets, and her Glinda walked hand in hand into the theater.

...X...

"I don't like this movie anymore." Glinda whispered, in a fearful tone, as she held on to Elphaba tightly ten minutes into the movie.

"Glinda, it's just a movie. There's no need to get scared," Elphaba tried to assure her. Just then the monster in the movie jumped out and stared attacking some people. In turn Glinda let out a great scream as she buried her face against Elphaba's shoulder.

"Tell me when it's over," Glinda whimpered.

"This movie is so stupid," Elphaba grumbled. "The blood looks so fake. I mean there is no way the victim's head could come off that quickly." The green woman than noticed that Glinda's body had begun to shake. "My sweet, if you are that scared we can leave." Elphaba added, as she gently stroked Glinda's golden hair as she tried to calm her.

"But we paid good money to see this movie so we should stay. It's only fair," Glinda whispered, as she only held on to Elphaba tighter. "Well...you paid good money."

"Glinda, your face in embed in my shoulder. How can you see anything?" Elphaba pointed out.

"I can hear that's good enough for me," Glinda replied, her voice still filled with fear. "Is the bloody part over yet?"

"Yes, the bloody part is over with," Elphaba answered with a sigh. In turn Glinda slowly opened her eyes and stared at the movie screen once again.

"What happened to that blonde woman and her boyfriend?" Glinda asked in a whisper.

"They got eaten by the Emerald Monster," Elphaba replied, plainly.

"Is the red headed woman still alive?" Glinda asked.

"Yeah she is," Elphaba answered, only to have the monster jump out from some trees in front of the red head.

"Sweet Oz!" Glinda screamed, as she hide her face once again against the green woman.

"Wait, scratch that. She's been killed too," Elphaba said, plainly, as she looked around the theater to see Glinda wasn't the only one frightened by the movie. Many girls were burying their faces in their significant other's shoulder. Some boys were even doing the same.

"Is there a lot of blood?" Glinda whispered, as her bottom lip trembled.

"Considering she just got her head taken off, I would say yes," Elphaba replied, as she rubbed the blonde's back to comfort her.

"Oh, can anyone stop this monster?" Glinda wailed, as she shuttered in fear after another thirty minutes went by.

"Maybe that hunter can stop the monster," Elphaba said, only to shake her head in disbelief, as she watched him get killed by the Emerald Monster. "You got to be kidding me!"

"Let me guess. The hunter just got killed," Glinda said, in a muffled voice for her face was still buried against Elphaba.

"Yup," Elphaba said, with a shake of her head. "Oh that's lovely..."

"What?" Glinda asked.

"The monster just ripped open the hunter's stomach and is now eating his entrails," The green woman answered in a surprisedly calm voice.

"EW! I'm glad I'm not watching!" Glinda replied her voice showed she was clearly grossed out.

An hour passed before the movie finally ended. Elphaba was shocked that Glinda made it through the whole movie without leaving. Then again the blonde's face was buried against her shoulder for nearly the entire time.

As they headed back to their inn room Glinda clung to Elphaba the entire time. Every little sound on their way back made Glinda scream or jump in fright.

Even when they finally entered their inn room, and locked the door, Elphaba noticed that Glinda wouldn't let her go, and her body was still shaking in pure fear.

"Don't worry, my sweet, you're safe here," Elphaba said, as she kissed the blonde's head a few times. "I will protect you." Glinda was clearly happy by this statement, for she relaxed slightly and allowed herself, and Elphaba to lay down on their bed.

"Um, Elphie, can you...um...well can you hold me all night long?" Glinda asked, her voice soft.

"Of course, my sweet," Elphaba answered, as she wrapped her arms tighter around the blonde woman. "Don't worry I won't let any Emerald Monsters get a hold on you. Well unless it me, your own Emerald Monster, that's doing the holding."

Glinda answered by turning her head slightly and kissing Elphaba on the lips before saying, "You're not my Emerald Monster. You're my Emerald Beauty."


	23. Day 23: Passion in the City

Day 23: Passion in the City

Darkness had fallen upon the Emerald city, but the night did nothing to shield the City from giving off a bright green glow. Most of the streets of the City was surprisedly dead. The people of the City were no doubt relishing in their alone time.

Elphaba and Glinda were no exception as they kissed passionately in their room. Pale hands lifted up and wrapped themselves around a verdant neck before being embedded in long raven locks. Her hands seemed unhindered by the black hat Elphaba wore. Green hands instead found a place to rest on the blonde's hips before they drew her closer and closer still until there wasn't even inch of space between them.

It wasn't long before green hands moved up to try to unfasten the blonde's dress. Glinda gasped in response, breaking the kiss, before grabbing the green woman's pointed black hat and throwing it across the room to an unknown location. When their lips met again their kiss suddenly became far more fiery. A few more seconds passed between before Glinda could feel her legs begin to shake and buckle.

"Elphie, I don't think I will be able to stand much longer," She whispered, as they broke briefly from their kiss. Elphaba didn't need to be told twice as she led the blonde over to their bed.

When they were close enough the green woman gently pushed Glinda onto their single lumpy bed. Once the blonde woman's back hit the mattress Elphaba climbed on top of her fully. She didn't do this to be overbearing, but did it just to show initiative and dominance. Their passion was heightening by the second as hands reached to peel away clothes. Elphaba enjoyed having the dominant position whenever they made love. This authority always made Elphaba even more heated with passion.

"Oh, Elphie..." Glinda breathed out deeply.

"My sweet..." Elphaba answered back in a voice just louder than a whisper.

The sound of heavy rain could be heard just outside their window. But this sound was calming and only relaxed the two women ever more. For right now it was only about this night, and nothing could get them. Their arms and legs were soon entangled as their bodies moved in a dance of their very own. Touches were gentle but were fill of need and love.

Green lips mixed with pink ones as they clutched each other with more force. Soon bodies moved even faster and breathing became heavier as their dance of passion became more fueled. Glinda's skin soon started to turn a light pink color, and Elphaba grinned secretly to herself as she thought how perfectly pink and green went with one another.

Soon soft moans and high pitched gasped mixed with the sound of the falling rain. Those sounds became the music as they continued their dance of passion. Glinda's moans and gasps only fueled Elphaba's movements more. The green woman soon discovered that she couldn't tear her eyes away from the blonde under her.

Many minutes went by before a cry of pleasure from the blonde signaled that their passion dance was nearly completed. Soon the green body and pale body stopped moving. Then strong green arms reached out and the blonde was quick to accept the embrace.

Their bodies soon curled up against each other. Silence filled the room and only the sound of rain could be heard. A minute went by before Glinda peered into the green woman's brown eyes and spoke up.

"I love you, Elphie."

"I love you too, Glinda, with all my heart," Elphaba returned, as she felt her blonde girlfriend tighten her grip on her waist.

Elphaba then felt Glinda's body relax, and before she knew it, the blonde had fallen asleep. She was clearly wore out from the activity they had just participate in. The green woman smiled warmly, at the love of her life, as she moved her arms around slowly. This way she was in more of a protective position around the sleeping blonde beauty.

It would be a few hours before Elphaba fell asleep, for she hardly slept as it was. But the green woman enjoyed watching Glinda sleep. Elphaba then kissed her love on the head before listening to the rain outside fall and staring out at the glowing green city.


	24. Day 24: Hold Me Too Tight

Day 24: Hold Me Too Tight

It was a surprisingly a cold day in the Emerald City, so Elphaba and Glinda deiced to say inside. The blonde was wearing at least three layers, and she was still shivering.

Elphaba was sitting on the chair at the desk reading. Since she always wore long sleeves, she wasn't cold at all. She didn't know that Glinda wasn't warm until she hear teeth chattering.

"My sweet are you okay?" Elphaba asked, as she looked over to the trembling blonde.

"I'm so cold!" Glinda answered, as she wrapped the blanket that was on the bed around her. "I don't get how it can be so cold! This time of year it should be warm. Oh, I can't stop shivering." Elphaba smiled, for she found a bundled up Glinda to be simply adorable. Glinda had wrapped her body up in the blanket so much that only her head was visible. The green woman let out a light chortle, closed her book, walked over to the trembling blonde, and sat down next to her.

"Do you want me to get you some warm tea or some hot coco?" Elphaba asked, as she brushed some golden curls.

"No, please, can you just hold me?" Glinda replied, her blue eyes pleading with the green woman to say yes. "Please?"

"Of course," Elphaba answered, as she found a comfortable position, before wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde bundle.

"Yes, that's it, Elphie, hold me too tight. I'm getting warmer already," Glinda whispered, as she let out a blissful sigh. "I guess this blasted cold weather has a good side ever all."

"And what's that?" Elphaba replied, as she kissed the blonde's temple.

"It's a good reason to cuddle," Glinda declared, as she laid her head against the green woman's chest.

"Indeed," Elphaba answered, as she began to gently rock back and forth. The blonde in turn let out a small sound, almost like a coo, as she relaxed against strong green arms, and closed her blue eyes. The air was still bitterly cold to the blonde, but it was hardly noticed now that Glinda was being held in such a snug way.

"Too bad we don't have a fire place in our room. Then we could have a nice roaring fire to warm this room up," Elphaba noted, her voice soft.

"This way of you holding me works just fine," Glinda whispered, as she opened her eyes, and nuzzled her girlfriend's emerald neck. The sudden movement made Elphaba push Glinda away slightly. The blonde woman frowned, for she thought she was being rejected. Instead the green woman kissed Glinda on the lips ever so gently. Her warm breath tickled Glinda and she moaned softly in response.

"You know, my sweet, I might have an idea of another way you could get even more warm," Elphaba answered, as grin played upon her lips, as she gently pushed the blonde onto her back

"And what way is that?" Glinda asked, once her body hit the mattress, as she let go of the blanket that was around her body. The cold air rushed upon her but was quickly gone when Elphaba moved on top of her. Elphaba had now become her very own green blanket. The gleam in Elphaba's eyes made the blonde shudder, but this shudder wasn't the result from the cold.

"Let me show you," Elphaba replied, as she kissed the blonde once again, this time with a fiery passion. As Elphaba's hot breath found it's way onto Glinda's skin, the blonde soon realized that the cold weather had another purpose as well.


	25. Day 25: Pick Me An Apple

Day 25: Pick Me An Apple

"Elphie, I'm hungry," Glinda said, with a distressful sigh, as she held her stomach.

"I told you to eat something before we left," Elphaba retorted, as they continued to walk through the Emerald City Park.

"When is a food vender when you need one?" Glinda mumbled, as she began to fall behind.

"Come on, my sweet, keep up now," Elphaba called, as she moved her hands back and forth in the attempt to get the blonde to move faster.

"I'm going to die from lack of food!" Glinda wailed, as she stumbled to a near by tree to lean against it, as she placed a hand on her forehead like she was going to faint. "Elphie, I feel faint! Catch me! Hold me! Embrace me!"

Elphaba wasted no time as she rushed over to her blonde love, and wrapped her arms around her, just in case she did fall.

"Resist, my sweet, come on," Elphaba said, her tone stern but filled with concern as well.

Glinda's gaze then looked up and her eyes lit up as she shouted, "Apples! Oh, happy day, this tree is an apple tree," Elphaba looked up as well to see that the tree they were under was indeed an apple tree. "Oh, Elphie, won't you be my hero and pick me an apple?"

Elphaba scanned the tree and soon noticed that there were no apples in arms reach. If she wanted to get Glinda an apple, she would have to climb up the tree and retrieve one. The apples were up quite high, but the will to get her love some food overrode any doubt in her mind.

Then with a quick nod Elphaba began to climb up the tree. As Glinda watched her, she noticed how easy Elphaba was making this look. Hand by hand and branch by branch the green woman got closer and closer to the apples.

Just as Elphaba made it to the half way mark Glinda heard a shout from behind her, "Mommy look at that girl! She's way up in that tree!" Before the blonde could think twice a young boy and his mother had made it over to her to get a better look.

"Sweet Oz! What is she doing up there?" The boy's mother asked, her voice filled with worry.

"She's getting me an apple," Glinda answered, as she pointed to the fruit that was far above their heads.

"She shouldn't be climbing such a tall tree like that! If she was to fall she would break all the bones in her body," The woman said, as she pulled her son away from the tree.

With that said Glinda's hunger disappeared, and was replaced by extreme fear for her Elphie. What if Elphaba did fall? What if she got gravely injured? Or worse, what if she died?

"Elphie, get down here! I'm not hungry anymore!" Glinda called up. Her voice was trembling and her tone was filled with distress. Elphaba was so high up now it was impossible to see detail features of her.

"Only one more branch and I will have an apple!" Elphaba yelled back, as she continued up.

It wasn't long before a few more people joined Glinda, the mother and son, in watching the green woman climb to dangerous heights.

"She's almost to the top!" A blonde haired young man, around Glinda's age, said in shock.

"Elphaba Thropp, you get down here at once!" Glinda yelled, as she stamped her foot. "In case you have forgotten this is Glinda Upland. Your girlfriend! You listen to me!" Elphaba didn't seem to hear her, for she passed the last branch, and picked an apple before tucking it into her coat pocket.

"I got the apple!" The green woman shouted, and in turn the small crowd clapped and gave her a cheer. Just then the branch under Elphaba's left foot broke, and now she was just hanging there trying desperately to get her footing once again.

"Elphie!" Glinda screamed. She could feel her stomach drop and her head feel dizzy from stress.

"Hey if your girlfriend dies, do you want to date me?" The young blonde haired man asked.

Glinda thought about slapping him for making such a rude, not to mention, an uncalled for remark, but her mind was too busy worrying about Elphaba.

"Oh no! It looks like the other branch that she's holding on to is going to break as well!" A woman cried out, as she pointed to the end part that was clearly beginning to crack.

"Well do you?" The young blonde haired man replied.

"Will you shut up you pompist jerk!" Glinda shouted, as she pushed him away from her.

"Hey! I was just asking!" He retorted, his voice filled with anger.

"It's almost broken completely!" The little boy said, the cracking became louder.

"ELPHABA!" Glinda shrieked, as she covered her mouth with her hands.

Just then however Elphaba found another branch, and pulled herself over to a stronger limb just as the other branch snapped and came falling down. The branch fell down quickly, and hit the young blonde haired man right in the head.

"Ouch," He muttered before falling onto the ground unconscious.

Elphaba then proceeded to climb down the tree with ease. The crowd responded by cheering even more louder for her. When Glinda saw Elphaba was safe she held her chest in relief. She barely noticed that the young blonde haired man had been knocked out from the branch. Once Elphaba's feet hit the ground, Glinda launched herself at her, and hugged her tightly, but not before kissing her on at least half a dozen time on the lips.

"You're not dead!" Glinda shouted, after she was done showering her green love with kisses.

"I have your apple," Elphaba said, as she patted her coat pocket.

"Forget about the damn apple. I'm just so happy you're all right. I was so worried about you! You could have died!" Glinda exclaimed, as her voice still carrying an anxious tone to it.

"I think you are overreacting just a bit. I guess you being hungry affects you much greater than I thought," Elphaba answered, as she stroked a pale cheek. The green woman than looked down over to her right. "What happened to him?" Elphaba asked, as she pointed to the young blonde haired man, who was on the ground, still knocked out cold.

"Oh, he just fainted from all the excitement," Glinda lied. "He'll be fine." Elphaba just nodded her head, took out the apple, and handed it over to Glinda.

"Please eat it, my sweet, I got it just for you," Elphaba said, and she grinned when Glinda did take the apple from her.

The blonde then smiled, took a bite from the apple before linking arms with the green woman before they disappeared down the road.


	26. Day 26: The Throwing Lesson

Day 26: The Throwing Lesson

"Elphie, how does one throw a stone so it skips across the water?" Glinda asked, as she stared out into the lake in the park. Her and Elphaba had taken a stroll through the Emerald City Park, and now they were taking a brief rest on a bench.

"Didn't you learn to throw stones when you were a child?" Elphaba replied.

"My parents found it un-lady like to do such things," Glinda answered, as she bent down and looked over a small stone that laid at her feet.

"I learned to throw stones at a very early age," Elphaba said, as she picked up a flat stone and stood up. "You can say I used some kid as targets."

"Oh, Elphie, you wicked thing you," Glinda replied, with a giggle, as she picked up a stone herself and followed the green woman near the lake.

"One needs to throw a stone just right, so it can fly across the water. There are some techniques to it of course."

"Like what?" Glinda asked.

"Well first one must have the right stone. If you try to throw a round stone it will just stink. You need a flat stone, if you wish, to have it skip across the water. Second, you must throw the stone with the flick of your wrist. You can't throw the stone like a ball because it won't be able to skip across the water. Third the stone can't be too big or too small. It's need to be in the medium size stone if you wish it to skip. With those three things you have a good chance in getting a stone to skip across the water.

After those words were spoken Elphaba threw her stone, and it did skip across the water three times before disappearing in the water.

"You try, my sweet," Elphaba said, as she moved her head to the side slightly for a movement like she was stretching it.

"All right," Glinda answered, as she threw the stone she had, but the stone didn't skip. It just vanished with a blip into the water.

"I should add that along with technique, it takes practice as well," Elphaba said, as she patted her blonde girlfriend on the back.

"Oh, now you tell me," Glinda replied, as she looked for another stone. "You must keep in mind, as well, this the first time I have thrown something like this. Oh, if my parents could see me now. They would yell at me for acting so un-lady like,"

"Good thing they aren't here then," Elphaba answered, as she threw another stone across the water's surface.

"Oh now you are just showing off," Glinda muttered, as she picked up another stone and threw it but it didn't skip across the water. It once again sunk down into the murky water with a light blip.

"Don't worry, Glinda you will get it. It all comes with practice," Elphaba said, as she watched the blonde pick up another stone.

"Let's forget about throwing stones. I'm much more interested in practicing kissing. It's lot more fun," Glinda replied, with a purr as she wrapped her arms around a verdant neck.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Elphaba said, as she pressed her lips to Glinda's.

The blonde deepen the kiss and threw the stone that was in her hand over her shoulder. Even though neither of the two women saw it the stone, Glinda had thrown, skipped across the water twice before disappearing under the water's surface.


	27. Day 27: The Carnival Game

Day 27: The Carnival Game

It was nearly evening as Elphaba and Glinda took one last walk around the carnival. They had been there since morning and were about to make their way back to the inn. It was when they were passing by the carnival games when Glinda suddenly gave a shriek of excitement, and detached from Elphaba's arm, as she rushed over to one of the game booths. The green woman had no choice but to follow her.

"Elphie, look it's a pink teddy bear!" Glinda cried out as she pulled at Elphaba's arm with great force.

"I see it, I see it, you don't have to pull my arm off. A simple pointing of the finger would have done just fine," Elphaba muttered.

"That bear is the cutest thing ever! It even has a matching ribbon behind its ear. Oh, Elphie, can you win that bear for me?" Glinda asked, as she looked at her girlfriend with hopefully eyes.

"I don't know if I can, my sweet. Those bottles look really heavy and in order to win I need to knock them all over at the same time."

"But you were the one that gave me a throwing lesson yesterday. If anyone can do it you can," Glinda replied.

"That was just throwing a stone. This is much more difficult," Elphaba answered, as she looked over the bottles.

"Come on, give it a try, win your girl a prize," The vender said, as he threw a ball up and down a few times.

"He's right, Elphie, just give it a try. Please...for me?"

"All right," Elphaba answered, as she paid the venter some money and in turn he gave her one ball to throw.

Elphaba picked up the ball and tossed it up in the air a few times to get the feel of it. She then looked over the ball for a moment or so. Her eyes then darted towards her target, and her brow came together in concentration. She then drew back her arm and threw the ball at the pyramid of

bottles. The strength of the throw was pretty good, but she was a bit off for all the bottles but three stayed up.

"Damn," Elphaba growled, when she noticed how close she had been. Like she thought the bottles were heavy, so it made it more difficult to knock them all over.

"Oh, Elphie, you were so close," Glinda exclaimed.

"I'll give it another try," Elphaba answered, as she placed some more money on the counter. The vender in turn handed Elphaba another ball. The green woman took careful aim before throwing the ball. This time her throw was better because all the bottles were knocked down except for one.

"Damn it," Elphaba snarled, as she watched the bottle tip back and fourth, but because of its weight it didn't fall down. "Third time's the charm," Elphaba added, as she gave the vender more money.

"Elphaba, please, you don't have to try again."

"It's alright, my sweet, I want to try again," Elphaba assured her, with a grin.

"I don't want you spending all your money though," Glinda retorted, as she gave a heavy sigh, as she stared longingly at the pink bear she was sure would never be her's.

"This will be my last try, I promise," Elphaba replied, as she gripped the ball and took aim. The vender just rolled his eyes. He clearly didn't think this green woman had a chance at winning. Glinda was moving from one foot to the other in a nervous fashion as she waited for Elphaba to let the ball go.

Just then, with strength that surprised Elphaba herself, she threw the ball and when it hit the of pyramid bottles it almost seemed like they exploded instead of being knocked down. The vender could only stare in complete shock, for there wasn't a single bottle standing,

"Elphie, you did it!" Glinda shouted, as she bounced up and down a half a dozen times before grabbing the green woman to give her a hug.

"We have... a... winner," The vender said, in a tone that showed he was still in shock. "Pick your prize."

"The pink bear," Elphaba answered, in a prideful tone. She felt extremely proud that she had won a prize for her blonde love. The vender handed over the pink bear to Glinda who immediately hugged it to her chest.

"I'm going to name my bear Princess," Glinda declared, as she kissed the pink stuffed animal on the head. She then walked up to Elphaba and stood on her tippy toes to give her a kiss on the cheek. "And thank you, Elphie, for winning Princess for me," Elphaba blushed slightly and Glinda responded by kissing the green woman a second time, but this time she kissed her love on the lips.

"You're welcome, my pretty," Elphie answered, as her and Glinda headed away leaving the still befuddled vender behind.


	28. Day 28: Bubble Gum Fun

Day 28: Bubble Gum Fun

Elphaba and Glinda were relaxing in their room, each were doing their own thing. Elphaba was sitting at the desk reading. As Glinda laid on the bed chewing some bubble gum as she painted her nails.

The green woman soon found it was difficulty to concentrate, for Glinda was chewing quite loudly. Not to mention the popping sound of the gum when she blew a bubble was getting to Elphaba too.

"My sweet, is there anyway you could not chew so loud?"

"Elphie, this is a huge piece of bubble gum, so I need to chew a little harder," Glinda retorted.

"You are breaking my focus though," Elphaba grumbled, as she let out a sigh. "Can you blow bubbles later?"

"But, Elphie, blowing bubbles is so much fun!" Glinda answered, with feminine squeal of delight.

"I wouldn't know," Elphaba muttered.

Glinda let out a great gasp in response. "Are you telling me you have never blown a bubble before using bubble gum?"

"I don't really care for gum," Elphaba answered, as she looked back at her book.

"Watch how big I can blow a bubble," Glinda said, as she began to chew at great speed to prepare.

"You really don't..." Elphaba trailed off, into silence, as she lifted her gaze and watched Glinda blow a huge bubble that covered her whole face.

Just when Elphaba thought that Glinda would float away the bubble popped and the gum stuck to her face.

"Well, I can't believe it, but you actually did it," Elphaba said, with a shake of her head. "You found a way to be even more pink."Glinda just giggled as she removed the gum from her face and placed the it back into her mouth.

"Watch me do it again!" Glinda declared only to have Elphaba raise her hand in the motion to stop.

"No, that is quite alright, I really want to get back to reading."

Glinda in turn hopped off the bed, took the book Elphaba was reading, and threw it over her shoulder. The green woman's eyes went wide in worry like Glinda had thrown away a diamond, or precious stone of some kind.

"My book!" Elphaba exclaimed, as she went to rise and fetch it, but Glinda climbed up on her lap and cupped the green face. Desire filled the blonde's eyes, and Elphaba could only stare in wonder.

"Did I ever tell you that chewing bubble gum makes me feel... lustful?" Glinda asked, before placing a finger against Elphaba's lips. "No need to respond. That was rhetorical." After those words were spoken she kissed her green girlfriend with great passion. They remained swept up in the kiss for a good amount of time before breaking for some much needed air.

"You're breath smells like bubble gum," Elphaba murmured in a blissful tone.

"Yours too. Why is that?" Glinda questioned. Just then Glinda noticed she was missing something. "My gum! Where did it go? I know I didn't swallow it." Elphaba quickly realized something.

"I found your gum." With those words Elphaba pulled Glinda's gum from inside her mouth. It was obviously got passed to her during their passionate kiss.

"Elphie, if you wanted gum you should have asked," Glinda said, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I don't want gum," Elphaba replied, as she tossed it into the trash. "I want you."

"Well what are you waiting for?" The blonde asked, as she lightly brushed her nose against the green woman's own.

Elphaba's eyes quickly narrowed as she rose up only to push Glinda onto their bed in a dominant, but careful fashion, and climbed on top of her.

"Oh, Elphie, kiss me," Glinda moaned, and Elphaba did.

Several hours later Glinda laid on their bed exhausted from Elphaba making love to her. She let out a heavy sigh in satisfaction.

"Rest my sweet," Elphaba whispered, as she kissed the blonde's head and stroked her golden hair until she fell asleep. It didn't take long for Glinda to let sleep wash over her.

When Glinda awoke an hour later she was disappointed that Elphaba wasn't next to her but sitting back at the desk reading. The blonde's eyes then shifted over to the table next to the bed, and Glinda couldn't help but giggle when she saw the huge mound of freshly bought bubble gum. It was clear that Elphaba had bought her the gum.

"Elphie, you know I never got to teach you how to blow a bubble," Glinda said, as she propped herself up.

"That's quite alright, my sweet, for you see..." Elphaba trailed off as she placed her book down, made her way back to Glinda, and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm only interested in one pink bundle, and that pink bundle is you."

**A/N: There will be two more chapters until the end. **


	29. Day 29: The Dream Or Foresight?

Day 29: The Dream Or Foresight?

It was far passed midnight and Elphaba found herself awake. She was used to not sleeping many hours, but she was only awake now because she had just awoken from a dream a few minutes ago.

This dream wasn't pleasant by any means. Her dream had been about her and Glinda seeing the Wizard. She didn't remember much of it, but she did remember the Gale Force chasing after her and Glinda. She remembered their loud shouts, and how they echoed down a dark unfamiliar hallway. She remembered the fear she felt as well as a new feeling of determination and realization. Elphaba wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but just the thought of the meeting with the Wizard going poorly, for any reason, caused a shiver of stress to descend down her back.

Elphaba gave a sigh and looked down at Glinda. The beautiful blonde was fast asleep. Her head resting against the green woman's shoulder. Elphaba couldn't help but think just how much Glinda looked like some sort of noble princess. Her princess. The green woman then leaned down, and gently placed a kiss on the blonde's head. She stirred a little but didn't wake.

"If you only knew how frightened I am about seeing the Wizard," Elphaba whispered, even though she knew Glinda couldn't hear her.

The dream she just had only elevated her worry and stress levels. Elphaba knew it wouldn't be until tomorrow until they finally met the Wizard of Oz, but the anxiety had already built up far more quickly and intensely then she could ever had imagined.

"I wonder what the Wizard is like?" Elphaba whispered to herself. "I know he's wonderful, but I wonder what other traits he has. Is he soft spoken? Is he stubborn? Hot tempered? Outgoing? Pompous? Humble?" A hundred other words filled Elphaba's mind as she stared at the ceiling, and listened to the light breathing of her girlfriend.

She already knew she looked up to the Wizard. She even saw him as one of her most important role models. She would even go as far as seeing him as a father figure. The Unnamed God knows Frex wasn't exactly fatherly to her. He was too busy fussing over Nessarose, to even give her a second glace, or a kind word. Not to mention he despised her for her green color, but here was the Wizard of Oz calling upon her to meet him. The Wizard, unlike Frex, clearly had no problem with her green exterior.

As Elphaba's mind was consumed by thought, her hands kept busy by gently stroking the golden curls of the sleeping blonde woman. She couldn't help but wonder if the dream she just had was really foresight. Would things with the Wizard turn out so badly that the Gale Force was chasing her and Glinda?

Elphaba willed her mind to stop thinking these negative thoughts. She then assured herself that everything would be alright. If for some strange reason the meeting with the Wizard didn't go as planned, Elphaba knew that at least Glinda would always be by her side. With Glinda with her Elphaba knew she would never have to fly solo.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be the last.**


	30. Day 30: No Place Like Home

Day 30: No Place Like Home

"Well today's the big day," Glinda said, as she rubbed Elphaba's back in a soothing manner. "Today we meet the Wizard of Oz. Are you nervous?"

"Glinda, please, do you really think I'm nervous?" Elphaba asked, as she wiped her forehead with a cloth and showed it to the blonde.

"I guess so," Glinda answered, as she noticed how damp with sweat the cloth was.

"Good thing I'm not allergic to sweat, or I would be nothing but a green puddle by now," Elphaba murmured, as she took the cloth back from the blonde woman and threw it on the bed.

"Oh, my Elphie, there is no reason to be nervous. This meeting with the Wizard will go fine. I will be by your side the entire time. I won't leave you. You don't have to fly solo on this," Glinda answered, as she kissed her green girlfriend on the cheek.

"Your words comfort me," Elphaba whispered, as she gently brushed Glinda's hand with her own.

"Are you ready?" Glinda asked, as she took hold of the green woman's arm.

"I am," Elphaba replied, with a grin, as they exited the inn room. "Here we go. We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard Oz,"

...X...

As the two women made their way down, the long intimidating, hallway towards where the Wizard was Elphaba could feel Glinda grip her hand tightly. She was clearly fearful.

"There's nothing to fear, my sweet, I will protect you," Elphaba answered, in a strong tone that made the blonde immediately calm a bit.

"Things are going to be alright," Glinda whispered to herself, as she looked into the green woman's brave brown eyes. "Things will be alright."

...X...

Both women soon found out that the meeting with the Wizard didn't go as planned. The meeting was truly dreadful. Elphaba was gone and declared Wicked by all of Oz. Glinda could only watch as the next wave of actions took place. Certain awful events happened, and in the end Glinda could only curse those ruby slippers. Slippers that Glinda swore got their color from blood itself.

After Elphaba died, Glinda noticed that more and more horrible rumors were being made up about the green woman. There were times where Glinda couldn't take hearing such appalling lies. Lies that were spreading like wild fire. The Good Witch could only sit in her room and weep. She found no comfort in anyone, for no one but her mourned the Wicked.

...X...

One night, one year since the Wicked Witch's death, Glinda stood outside on her balcony listening to the sounds that loomed in the darkness. Her eyes scanned the skies for what she wasn't completely sure. She knew Elphaba was dead, but she couldn't help pray that a miracle would happen. A miracle to bring her Elphie back to her.

As the wind started to blow a silent song Glinda the Good began to whisper into the night, "Elphaba, you and I were meant to be. _Far longer than forever. I'll hold in my heart. It's almost like you're here with me, although we're far apart." _

But unknown to Glinda, Elphaba was really alive. Far away in a lonely, dark, and grim castle the Witch sat in her room. She stared at the night sky as well. Her thought only on Glinda, the love of her life.

After letting out a ragged breath, and standing to her feet Elphaba began to whisper something as well, _"Far longer than forever. As constant as a star. I close my eyes and I am where you are."_

Glinda wiped some tears from her eyes before she continued to speak. Her voice was far more louder than before, _"As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise. We've an unshakeable bound."_

Elphaba took a great breath before nearly shouting her next sentence. It was almost like she thought Glinda could hear her, even though she knew she couldn't,_ "Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond." _

After that the two witches began to sing together even though neither knew the other was singing as well. _"Far longer than forever. I swear that I'll be true. I've made a everlasting vow to find a way to you. Far longer than forever. Like no love has ever known. And with your love I'll never be alone." _

Glinda gripped her dress in a white knuckle grip. This would prevent new tears from rising and pouring down her face like a powerful waterfall, as she replied in a soft voice, _"Far longer than forever." _

Elphaba couldn't keep her own tears at bay however. She pounded the wall with her fists in a violent manner as she whispered through her tears, _"Much stronger than forever." _

The Good Witch then turned her back to the night sky. Almost like she couldn't look at it any longer, for it reminded her too much of her deceased black cloaked lover.

Glinda then steadied herself before wrapping her arms around her own body. She imaged that her arms were the green arms of Elphaba as she whispered, _"And with your love I'll never be alone." _With those words The Good fell onto her bed and wept.

**Epilogue**

Glinda thought she was going crazy. She had to be insane, she just had to be, for she was seeing things...wasn't she? Only a minute before she was in her room cursing the Ozians for singing that song about the Wicked Witch's death. She wanted to shout and tell them to shut their mouths, for they were singing nothing but lies. But before she could, a blackish blur had flown into her window. Glinda would have screamed, but she was too shocked to do such a simple action.

There standing before the Good Witch in all her terrible, not to mention beautiful, glory was the Wicked Witch of the West. Glinda would have guessed she was nothing but a ghost, but her green skin was just as bright and as intoxicating as ever.

"I must be seeing things," Glinda muttered, as she turned her back to the dark clad figure. "You are dead. You died two years ago today. My grief must be causing my mind to play such tricks."

"So I am nothing but a trick am I?" An all too familiar voice spoke up. When Glinda still wouldn't turn around, the dark dressed figure walked up to her. The Good Witch could hear the all the familiar sound of boots as they hit the hard wood floor boards. When the figure was mere inches from her only then did the sound of boots hitting the floor stop.

"Yes, you must be a trick my mind is playing on me," Glinda answered, quickly.

"Allow me to show you I am not a mind trick," The figure whispered, as she wrapped her arms around the Good Witch from behind and held her tight. Once the touch descended on Glinda, her breath immediately quickened, and she let out a soft gasp. The Good Witch went to say something, but she was quickly silenced when warm green lips came upon her own.

Glinda kissed the green witch back with great passion and need. As the kiss grew, in length, the Good Witch hoped and prayed that her mind wasn't playing a cruel joke on her. She soon got her answer though when the kiss ended and Elphaba was still there holding her close.

"Elphie?" Glinda whispered, as she let out a sob, turned around so she was face to face with the green woman, and then threw her arms around an emerald neck.

"Shh, don't cry, my sweet," Elphaba whispered, as she began to rock the blonde back and forth. She hoped that would comfort Glinda to some extent.

"I'm crying because even though you are here now, I know you will leave me again. You are going to fly away, and I don't want you to go. It will kill me to have you leave me again. Oh, Elphie I love you," Glinda replied, through her tears.

"My sweet, I have no intention to leave your side ever again. I love you so much as well. Please believe when I say I'm not leaving you. I'm here to stay," Elphaba said, as she stroked golden locks.

"Prove it then. Make love to me," Glinda answered her voice husky for it was filled with lust as well as love.

Elphaba grinned softly at the request. It was music to her ears. The green woman then placed a deep kiss on the Good Witch's lips as she lead her over to the bed.

Several hours later in Glinda's massive fluffy bed, surrounded by pink sheets and pillows, the two women laid. They were basking in the afterglow of their love making. Glinda's head was resting on Elphaba's shoulder as the green witch held her close around the waist. A smile of pure joy and bliss could be seen on both of their faces.

"I love you, Elphie," Glinda whispered, as she cuddled closer to her green love.

"And I love you, my sweet," Elphaba returned, her voice strong.

A small enough of silence passed and Elphaba thought Glinda had fallen asleep, but a question from the blonde showed she was very much awake. "Why did you come back to me?" Glinda asked, as she nuzzled the emerald neck.

"There's no place like home," Elphaba replied, as she kissed the top of the Good Witch's head.

As Glinda relaxed in the arms of Elphaba she knew so well, even after these years, she couldn't help but whisper, "Indeed, there's no place like home."

The End

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story! Another month of Gelphie is over and done with. Also the words in **_**italic**_** that Elphaba and Glinda sing is called, "Far Longer Than Forever," from the movie "The Swan Princess." **


End file.
